Hermione's Crisis
by samkay
Summary: Hermione is having a crisis, so she plans for revenge by starting with none other than Draco Malfoy. But there is more in store for her, a little something she never planned.
1. Chapter 1: Disgusted

Hermione's Crisis

Chapter 1: Disgusted

She sat watching everybody eat, laugh, and talk in the Great Hall. 'How can these people just act like as if nothing is wrong in the world while my life feels like it is going to end,' she though bitterly. On the other end of the table were her two best friends eating dinner with their mouths full while talking about their latest quidditch victory over Hufflepuff.

Her summer hadn't been the greatest, sure everybody has that and she knew it wasn't anything to be depressed about, but she was. It wasn't the fact that it had been a boring and lonely summer. It was just that her grandmother was acting like as if everything was her fault while almost everybody in the family believed her grandmother because she was a rich old prune. A cranky; rich old prune. Her grandmother had been adamant that when she died she wanted everything to be left to her granddaughter. But it wasn't happening.

To make problems worse…she didn't even want to think about it, about them. The girl was fed up and disgusted with the whole world so she got up and left the Great Hall. She didn't care where she went, it kept her from thinking. Hogwarts was supposed to be her home away from home, which it was, but it didn't stop her from thinking about home life anyway. The walk took her out to her favorite tree where it overlooked the lake. She hadn't even realized where she was until she sat down. The lake looked beautiful shimmering dark blue. The sky was clear and blue with the grass freshly cut, it was a beautiful day. She breathed in deeply.

'Wow,' she thought, 'how did I get out here?' She shrugged to herself, it didn't really matter. She threw away the thought and opened her book. She didn't notice or hear as someone approached her at the tree. She was on a good part of her book, actually the climax, when she noticed a shadow blocking the sunlight.

"Whatcha reading there, a muggle book," an annoying voice drawled.

"None of your _business _Malfoy," she replied sarcastically emphasizing the word business a little too much for his liking.

"None of my business," he said mockingly, acting hurt.

"Yeah it's not, now go shove a stick up your…" she said not getting to finish the sentence because a hand was over her mouth. Draco Malfoy had his hand over her mouth, "Next time you want tell me to shove a stick up anywhere you will regret it," he said dangerously next to her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck; it made the hairs on her neck stand up.

She shuddered, closing her eyes to calm her fear. When Hermione Granger opened her eyes he was gone, she sat there staring out at the lake furious. Since when was she supposed to listen to a Malfoy, Hermione Granger listening to a Malfoy! Hermione stood up and walked toward the castle. By the time she got in the common room she was seething mad. Oh, she would get him back.


	2. Chapter 2: Mudblood Germs & Couches

Chapter 2: Mudblood Germs & Couches

Draco Malfoy had just told off the mudblood. He was angry; he wasn't even sure why except that she could make him angry like no other girl. Draco wiped his hand on his robes, "Ugh, mudblood germs," he said to himself. He went into the bathroom to clean his hands with soap and water. He stood there lathering his hands with lavender soap. The water was really warm.

He walked over to the couch and threw himself on it, sighing to let out some of his left over anger. Just then the ever so sluttish Pansy Parkinson waltzed in to try and find him when he was most vulnerable. She didn't see him at first because he was slumped on the couch. He watched in amusement as she strutted over to the window to see if Draco or Blaise were out practicing quidditch.

He watched as she jumped up and down to look out the window, rolls jiggling, because she was so short. (She has a crush on both Draco and Blaise which I guess is obvious. Just then she whirled around to see Draco, "Ooh…Drakie," she squealed. He grimaced at the sound of her squealing voice. He tried to close his eyes and pretend to be asleep.

But she had already seen him awake, Draco scrambled to get up, but his protesting muscles refused because he had just played quidditch before harassing Granger. He braced himself for the impact. WHAM! For a big girl Pansy sure could waddle fast enough to land on him. She had run and jumped to land right on top of him. How that Pansy wanted him. The impact jarred him. "Ooh Drakie," she squealed again smelling his neck, "I love you, and don't you know that!" Her body was mangling him and her chest was suffocating him. He couldn't talk; Draco managed to get her chest off of his throat so he could breathe. "Pansy, get off of me!" he said. He may have been a strong guy but she was heavy.

"Ooh, but Draco, I know that you want me," she _tried _to croonsexily. Draco got his hands free to pull her away from his face before she tried to kiss him. He put his foot over one leg, grabbed her arms and pushed with all his might, she fell onto the floor with her rolls jiggling. She lay there shocked (last time she had tried this, she'd pinned and he couldn't move). Draco scrambled off of the couch and came close to her hear as if to whisper, "Next time go suffocate somebody else you elephant!" he yelled into her ear. With that he stalked out of the common room and slammed the door to his bedroom.

Oh, she would get him back, Hermione thought to herself walking into her room. She slammed the door and threw herself onto her bed, sighing deeply. Hermione wondered why Malfoy had snuck up behind her when he usually made his presence know immediately, always berating his air of authority over others he thought were beneath him. Oh well, she thought.

She put it into the back of her mind as unknown information. She would ponder about it later. It was time to think of a plan for revenge. She wanted revenge on a lot of people in her life, especially her grandmother; why not start with Draco Malfoy. He was going to wish he had never messed with Hermione Granger.


	3. Chapter 3: Late Night Broom Shed

Chapter 3: Late Night Broom Shed

While Hermione was thinking up evil schemes about Malfoy, he was thinking about what to do to get rid of the Pansy problem. Draco lay there on his bed sighing to himself, 'Even Granger is better company,' he thought, 'Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about her at all!' With that thought he fell into a dreamlike state with dreams of Pansy falling off a cliff and Hermione Granger pushing her and then falling off down the cliff, too.

He awoke at four am from his dreams having a bad feeling that something was going to happen that involved himself but he didn't know what. He got out of bed and snuck outside to the quidditch pitch. It was dark outside and very chilly, Draco pulled his robes closer to get more warmth. It wouldn't do much good because it was silk. When he got to the broom shed, he expected it to be locked.

But it stood ajar with the wood splintered on one the side where the lock was supposed to be. He saw that it had been broken into. He took out his wand holding it aloft, "Lumos," he muttered looking at the lock. It looked like to him somebody was too lazy to use their wand; he inspected it further to see the lock completely broken in half. He stepped on something which turned out to be a hangar, pocket knife, bobby pin, and a crowbar. 'Hmm,' he wondered, 'the culprit must be female.'

He shrugged and picked up the pocket knife. Just then he heard a noise from inside the shed, heart pounding Draco opened the door slowly holding his wand by his face with his arm stretched out. Slowly he opened the door shining the light from his wand from one corner of the broom shed to the next. He heard another noise, "Is someone in here?" he asked forcefully.

Draco stepped inside the shed still looking, more alert now that someone was in here with him, probably the culprit. "I know you're in here, whoever you are. I'm going to count to ten, _girly_; you'd better show me your face. 1, 2, 3…" he said. He heard a gasp when he had said girly, so it was definitely female. He smirked wondering who it was.

When Draco had counted up to the number three he felt something push past him, he heard a jump and an "Ouch," from the culprit. He fell onto his back and felt the air from someone running. As Draco lay on the ground in shock he could hear their fading footsteps and then it was quiet. Too, quiet.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Revenge

Chapter 4: Almost Revenge

Hermione waited until it was midnight to leave. She had complained of an upset stomach to Ron and Harry and went to bed early. On her way up to her room, she snuck into the boys' dormitory to "borrow" Harry's invisibility cloak and his pocket knife. She felt free walking through the castle. No one to tell her what to do or critique her, expect her to act like a bookworm. She opened the doors to the outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Ahh…," she breathed in, "What a nice night for revenge," she said with a mischievous smile. She walked towards the broom shed knowing his most prized possession lay inside. Hermione was too busy thinking mischievous thoughts that she didn't notice how fast she had come upon the broom shed; BAM! Her head collided with the door. "Oww! Mother F…" she yelled the sound muffling into her shirt. She grabbed her forehead reeling in pain. Hermione realized that she was outside and quickly looked to see if anybody was around. She looked at her watch to see what time it was. It was 12:30 am; she had just enough time to get it done, Hermione reached into her robes for her wand. She frantically pulled at her robe pocket turning it inside out, she couldn't find her wand; it wasn't there! "Damn it," she whispered hysterically, "Crap, Crap, and more Crap; where is it!" (Yes, in her haste to get down to the broom shed for revenge she forgot her wand. Silly Hermione.) Her head had come to a dull throb, but nonetheless she wouldn't let that stop her. Hermione looked around again seeing the green houses, there it was in all its glory; a hangar. It was just what she needed to get the lock open. She ran over to the green houses and grabbed the hangar. The hangar was a bust; she threw it on the ground. It had taken Hermione nearly three and a half hours to get the lock open. She had tried picking the lock with one her bobby pins; it hadn't worked. Finally she had reached into her pockets remembering Harry's pocket knife; it hadn't worked because of the melted end from their adventure to the Ministry of Magic in fifth year. Hermione had gotten fed up and tried Hagrid's cabin finding a crowbar and garden shears, she decided on using the crow bar.

Hermione had walked into the broom shed to look upon the brooms searching for Malfoy's. She found it; of course it was the broom that was the nicest looking of all the brooms in the stupid shed. Hermione held it with glee; oh she would get him back. She heard someone whisper 'Lumos,' she stopped dead in her tracks holding stock still; dropping the broom making noise. She heard the door open slowly while the light shined inside, Hermione hid behind a tall broom hook, while scuffling to hide she caught the cloak on something. It made another noise. Hermione saw from behind the hook that it was a blonde someone, just her luck because it was Malfoy! 'Damn,' she thought, 'how did he get out here?' Draco Malfoy, her number one enemy had stepped into the shed!

"I know you're in here, whoever you are. I'm going to count to ten, _girly_; you'd better show me your face. 1, 2, 3…" he said. She gasped because he knew that someone was in here, better yet that it was a girl and it wouldn't be too long before he knew that it was her. Hermione started to panic because he had gotten to two, when he counted to three she did something horribly stupid that she knew would get her out. She ran and jumped straight at Malfoy knocking him down; he fell right onto his back. She would've stopped to admire her handiwork on knocking him down, but she couldn't glance back at all because she had been caught. She didn't stop running until she got into the common room; she went to her room and locked the door. Her heart was pounding. She had almost been found out. Hermione waited until her heart stopped pounding and decided to come up with a better plan. She would get her revenge.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Dear Culprit'

Chapter 5: 'Dear Culprit'

A week later there was a note posted in the Gryffindor common, it read:

_Dear Culprit, _

_I do not know who you are and it is bothering me, but I will find out who tried to deceive me. I happen to have your bobby pin which is a very nice object for my collection of feminine products; you see I do not have any of these. _

_Somehow the only suspects that I can think of who would try to bewitch me or deceive me is someone who thinks they are very brave which got me thinking, maybe it's a Gryffindor. Obviously it would be because they are the only ones who have it in for me. Especially a certain boy-who-lived; he thinks he is so special. _

_But you see I can't perceive "special" four eyes as the one who is the culprit, so it can't be anybody else except a fellow Gryffindor female. So whoever you are you had better check again when you try to trick me or you will have worse things to come for you. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco looked around the Great Hall and smirked at his handiwork. He had gotten everybody in the Gryffindor House on edge about the culprit, especially having a female thief in their midst. Of course Wonder Boy and his pet Weaselbee didn't buy it for a second and they had almost beaten up Draco if it hadn't been for Pansy running up really fast screaming, "Draco, oh Drakie I didn't know!" But of course he wouldn't let that faze him. His week was going really good. All he had to do was find out who had attacked him; he would pummel them to a pulp and then blast them into oblivion. Oh yes, his week was good. Draco lay back on the bench putting his feet on the table and relaxed himself into a smug dreamlike state.

"Boy Draco, you sure look smug," commented Blaise bringing Draco out of his day dreams of victory.

"Yep," was all he replied smirking at Blaise before closing his eyes again, day dreaming again. Blaise gave him a puzzled look and walked off to the Slytherin dungeons. Draco opened his eyes and smirked because he had gotten rid of Blaise. He laid back again thinking about this past week's events, he had a plan to catch the culprit. Just then Hermione Granger walked past him carrying some books in her arms while accidentally knocking one on his head. Draco was dazed for a minute then he realized it was Granger who had hit him on the head; he could see her hurrying off to the library. She didn't even look back. 'She's probably off to hurry and do her homework like a good little bookworm. Why not give her something to fume about,' he thought with a smug smile. Draco hurried off after Hermione to bug her in the library.

He walked behind a shelf as he watched her sit down at a table and take out parchment, a quill, and ink; while arranging them in perfect order. She was such a perfectionist. He noticed that her hair was bushier today than normal, he wondered why that was. Somehow Draco was being drawn to her. She was fascinating to him. He snapped out of his reverie and pinched himself. He watched for five more minutes before deciding to make his entrance. Hermione had bent down to pick up the books off the floor; he saw the perfect opportunity and sat down in the chair diagonally to her. He sat there staring at her with a smirk on his face. She looked up and saw him; the look on her face was priceless. It was one of pure shock to one of anger. "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Oh nothing is your hair always that bushy or do you just use static electricity to make it that way?" he said insultingly.

"Do ferrets always have to stick their noses up where it doesn't belong because last I checked, Malfoy, ferrets ate their crap," she replied with a roguish smile.

Draco could feel his face turning beet red. 'Since when had she come up with good insults?' he thought to himself.

"Well then if that's how you feel," he said getting up and walking away with a dramatic swish of his cloak, swinging his hips. (He got burned.)

Draco walked out to the broom shed in surprise because Hermione Granger, the mudblood, had gotten the last word. He grabbed his broom in frustration and kicked off of the ground. All his thoughts and emotions immediately left him. He loved the feel of wind rushing past him, it was exhilarating. One aspect of his life that he had power and freedom was flying. It was just him and his broom. Of course it helped that it was the fastest and most expensive broom on the planet, The Viper. Draco flew around the quidditch pitch flying back and forth, weaving to and fro not noticing his admirers (girl fans) giggling and gasping at his every move. He was zoned out. Draco looked and what he saw was a wonder…he saw a beautiful girl sitting in the stands reading. He noticed all the other girls were staring at him and one pass out when he flew by them, but this girl was different than the rest. Draco wasn't paying attention and WHAM! He flew into the goalpost! All the girls screamed and ran to him. The last thing that he saw was the girl continuing reading before he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Bushy, Bushy Hair

Author's Note: Sorry I don't have any an author's note, but anyways I would like to thank my only two reviewers it seems who are very supportive. But thank you to anybody else who has read my story or will. Oh and in chapter five on the last paragraph I meant to put library where it says broom shed when Draco walks out.

To lilmissgullible I'm really glad that you like my story and the way that I have Hermione. I like her evil too. But don't worry, there will be romance.

To DinozzoFan (I don't know if I spelled your pen name right) thank you for reading. Sorry I kinda did hurt Malfoy but not emotionally or mentally, he just gets hit in the head and pinned and falls on the ground. But it's not that bad and I'll try not to hurt him too much.

Disclaimer: it seems everyone has one so I might as well even though its Chapter 6 now, I don't own Harry Potter or the characters only the books. If I did own them I would be rich and live in England. But I live in an igloo in Alaska.

Chapter 6: Bushy, Bushy Hair

It had been a week since the broom shed incident and Hermione had not had any opportunities for revenge. She had to study constantly for exams and on top of that whenever she tried to find him, he was always surrounded by people. Whether it was his cronies, giggling girls, or his friends from the quidditch team she couldn't find him alone. There was never a perfect opportunity for anything. Hermione decided it had to be something big and it had to be the right moment. She had given up on trying to jinx his broom or ruin it in a somewhat muggle way because of the incident in the broom shed when she forgot her wand.

The morning that it officially had been a week was not the best for Hermione. She had woken up to banging in the common room at six in the morning and it was a Saturday. With wild hair standing up on end, she went down to the common room furious not realizing that she was only wearing her silk nightgown. Hermione walked straight to the boy who was banging, oblivious to the snickering from the girls and the shocked stares from the boys, grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"THE NEXT PERSON WHO WANTS TO BANG OR MAKE NOISE OF ANY KIND FOR THE NEXT FIVE HOURS I WILL CURSE THEM INTO OBLIVION! AND YOU KNOW I'LL DO IT! SO STOP NOW!" screamed Hermione at everyone in the common room. Hermione climbed back up the stairs to bed and fell asleep for another two hours.

Of course everyone was in shock for about ten seconds after she climbed up the stairs before they snapped out of it and started whispering feverishly to each other.

Of course Hermione didn't know it but it would spread like wildfire to each and every student in Hogwarts within the hour. All the girls talked about how fire came out of her hair and mouth when she had yelled and that her hair frizzed up as if angry too.

Every boy that had been present talked about how angry she had been and how hot her legs were, how a bookworm could grow to have such beautiful legs they wondered. (Guys always think of that, typical.)

Hermione woke up at around eight, (only sleeping two hours) feeling somewhat better. She looked at her clock and groaned because it was only eight am but she decided to get up and eat breakfast and get in some studying in the library before noon. She got dressed and headed down to the common room.

Everybody was crowded around something on the bulletin board and everybody was mad as they read it. Hermione's curiosity got the better of her as she pushed and shoved her way through the throng of people to see what was so interesting.

Then she saw it…right there on the board. A letter, Hermione could have done a back flip because of what she saw. It said, 'Dear Culprit,' Hermione knew that she had been caught. She read the rest of the letter before grabbing her stuff and running out of the common room. Panicked she ran into an empty classroom, threw down her book bag and sighed deeply. Does he know that it was her in the broom shed, she wondered, he had to know. But if he said that he was assuming it was a Gryffindor female then he knew that it had to be her.

Hermione calmed herself down and went back to logical thinking. "He can't know for sure that it's me, but he knows that the culprit is female and is in Gryffindor," she wondered aloud.

He sure sounded a little smug on the letter, but he also sounded a little insecure because he didn't know who it was. Well smug Malfoy wouldn't get the last act in. Especially, since he made fun of her best friend. Hermione grabbed her book bag and walked down to breakfast so she could get a cinnamon bun and run off to the library. She decided to look for a spell or potion for revenge, or anything that would serve her purposes.

Hermione hurried down to the Great Hall before all the cinnamon rolls were gone, she was so hungry for one. The Great Hall was just as loud as ever with people yelling across the table at each other or talking to each other about the latest boy that had been pummeled. She also noticed in the atmosphere at the Gryffindor table there was tension. Not too many people were yelling like the kids in the other houses. Some were whispering; she assumed it was because of the letter that Malfoy had put in their common room.

She heard some whisper that there was a thief among their midst, Ginny heard that person, "Don't be stupid you moron! Whoever this thief is I'm glad that they are there to look after us and try to attack Malfoy. I'm all for it. Toast to the thief who wants to wreck Malfoy's life!" she said holding up her glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Ginny do you think that you could take my book bag back up to the common room while I head to the library with a couple of my books?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, just don't forget to come and get it later when we go to Hogsmeade," Ginny replied.

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said.

"Anytime," Ginny said to Hermione.

Hermione stuffed the rest of the cinnamon roll in her mouth, grabbed three of her books, and walked off at a hurried pace. She didn't know which table she was going by when in the line of her vision she saw a blonde head. Hermione didn't really care if it was someone; she heard a bump as she walked by and headed off to the library not really caring. She was in too much of a hurry.

Hermione sat at a table and started taking out a quill and ink from her pocket while pulling out parchment from her books that she had set on the floor. She was busy putting stuff on the table that she didn't notice someone sit diagonally from her. Suddenly she looked up and her whole day couldn't get any better because sitting in front of her was Draco Malfoy. Hermione was shocked and then she got angry because she was really mad and her day was going really bad. She glared at him while and asked him what he wanted, of course she knew that he would answer with one of his sarcastic replies but this time he went over the edge about her bushy hair which was a sacred thing to a girl.

Hair is always a sacred thing, but Malfoy doesn't know that. (All he's good for to some girls is a good lay. But in this story he will become much more than that, there won't be any of that though. Naughty, naughty thinkers. Sorry for those hoping…) It was an insult to her ego, Hermione didn't have as half as big of one as Malfoy but it hurt just the same. So Hermione got him where it hurt most by calling him a ferret, and surprisingly she got in the last word.

Her day was finally worthwhile. 'So much for being smug,' Hermione thought as she watched him leave. She rolled her eyes as he left with his hips swinging and a dramatic billow of his cloak as his exit. Hermione smirked a un-Hermione-like smile. She continued looking in the books for five minutes before deciding to go outside and read on the stands. Who knew maybe she would see someone run into a tree while riding a broom.


	7. Chapter 7: Trees and Hospital Rooms

A/N: How are my readers? Well I am good and finally I am getting an idea, kind of. Oh well. Thank you for reading my story. I want more and more reviews. It's nice to see my story appreciated and people actually liking it. Thank you everybody. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's sarcastically funny. Hee Hee.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and if I was I would be rich enough to buy Jesse McCartney as my husband, but I'm not and I live in a lowly igloo with my dog named Spiky who keeps me company.

Chapter 7: Trees and Hospital Rooms

Hermione sat in the stands watching the girls croon at the boy who they thought was so sexy.

_He is not sexy, why do they do that. It's so annoying. I sure am glad that I'm not like those stupid girls. But he is hot. Ahh, where did that come from! _Hermione thought as she watched the Slytherin hottie ride his broom. His muscles rippled as Hermione watched him fly around the goal posts. She mentally slapped herself, she hadn't come out here to watch the arrogant ass; she had come out here to have a quiet peaceful reading time.

Hermione finally shut out the world and got into her book. It was so exciting, she was reading the Pendragon series where the guy goes to other dimensions to save Halla from Saint Dane (I know that it's weird, but those are some very good books). She thought that Voldemort and Saint Dane were a lot alike wanting to take over the world and dimensions, sorta.

Hermione wished that she could escape into their world and have adventures with Bobby and the other travelers see other places that would take her mind away from the world and her incoherent grandmother. She loved Hogwarts and all, but man could it get boring studying all the time, but that was she did and was her escape from complicated crap. She like it simple, studying and reading was her specialty, which to her was easy.

She didn't like stupid people and sometimes Ron got on her last nerve, but she always kept her cool even though she was boiling inside. Even though she didn't to admit it, she didn't like him that much. He was boisterous, obnoxious, and gross. But he was funny and did stuff for her when she asked him, no questions asked unlike Harry who was inquisitive and sly about his ways. But they were her best friends and she loved them dearly. Hermione was so into her book that she didn't notice the girls oohing and ahhing over him more, in which they were next to Hermione.

The noise was really starting to irritate her, "Shut up and go away," she dangerously holding her wand in her hand looking as if she was going to curse them. Hermione was really close to doing it when they noticed that Draco wasn't by the goal posts anymore. As they left, they gave daggering looks at Hermione, but she just stuck glared right back, put her nose up to them and continued on reading.

After about five minutes Hermione decided to see if Draco was going to run into a tree. Darn! Just her luck he was still flying as if in a trance. She turned back to the page she was on when she felt eyes on her. She ignored the feeling but she couldn't concentrate and that's when…WHAM! Malfoy went straight into a tree. Hermione sat in shock for about two seconds before shaking her head and continuing reading, as all the annoying girl fans ran to him. Of course she didn't know that he passed out with her as his last image.

Hermione looked at her watch realizing it was 5:00 pm and time for dinner. She got up and skipped up to the castle happy. She replayed the tree incident in her mind over and over during breakfast with a far off look in her eye the entire time. Harry and Ron looked at her funny every couple minutes. They were concerned.

"Do you think she's gone mad?" Ron asked Harry. Harry just stared at Hermione for a few minutes before replying, "I don't know but she hasn't really been herself this year. Maybe she went mental or something over the summer."

"Do you reckon she's going mental?" Ron asked stupidly.

"I don't really know, but I think we should tell Dumbledore or something," Harry said. Dinner was ending; Harry and Ron were still concerned. Ron waved a hand in her face, all she did was blink. They stood there not knowing what to do. Hermione snapped out of it and got up, seeing her two best friends staring at her as if she was going mental. She just smiled and said, "You two are such twits." With that she walked off gleefully.

Of course she had heard the whole conversation, but she had ignored them thinking about Malfoy running into a tree. She walked to her room shutting the door, launched herself onto her bed and laughed herself hoarse because she hadn't a chance to properly laugh at Malfoy. She heard a knock on the door and it turned out to be Ginny. Hermione invited her in to have a sleepover and the girls talked and laughed all night about it.

Draco woke up in the hospital bed with his head aching. "Argh," he moaned rubbing his noggin, "My head." Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself on a hospital bed. "Crap, this sucks. I was hoping to wake up in my bedroom," he said to himself. Slowly he propped himself up and look around to see if Madam Pomfrey was here to cure his aching head. He looked down to see his robe removed and bandages on his bare chest, he could feel the gel on the inside of the bandages which was healing the scratches. It itched like hell.

He wished a hot girl would come through the door so he could have his way with her, but nothing. Then somewhat to his fancy a girl did walk in but it wasn't the one who he remembered seeing before he passed out. He wondered who she was, the girl that was sitting there reading. (Being a stupid boy and not realizing its Hermione, of course). But he finally saw someone in the room with him holding a package of smelly parsley flowers. They were old and yellow.

He groaned and turned away, but the squealing voice was there, it hurt his head and his ribs. "Drakie, I've got flowers for you," she said thrusting the nasty smelling flowers in his face making him sneeze really badly. (Draco has some really bad karma in this story because he wanted Hermione, not realizing that he want her. But he kind of did get what he wanted, a girl.)

Draco shoved the flowers out of his face, "Pansy I don't want the stupid flowers." Pansy's lower lip quivered and trembled like a little girl. She was going to throw a fit and he knew it, so the only thing that he could do was baby her.

"Look Pansy," he sighed, "I'm really tired and my head ached, but I appreciate the gesture of kindness." She squealed with delight making his headache into a pounding migraine, "I could fix that for you," she said raising her eyebrows suggestively as she tried to seductively walk to him.

She rested her hand on his chest, running it up and it down, but it only made it him more creeped out.

He looked at her in disgust. "Sorry Pansy, but please leave so I can sleep some more. But you know what you can do?" he asked.

"What, Drakie anything for you," she crooned.

"Um, could you keep the other girls out of here?" He asked

"Yes my love," she said giving him a wet kiss with her tongue on his forehead while she walked out trying to sashay her hips. Draco almost barfed. He turned away disgusted. When she was gone, he sighed with relief and sunk into the bed not realizing how comfortable it was before. He fell into a restless sleep dreaming of a girl who read and Pansy falling off a cliff. Draco woke up from a nightmare, the girl he had been dreaming about, her face had changed into Granger's face and then it had changed into Pansy's face which he woke up covered in puke. _Ugh, get a grip on yourself_, he thought. Madam Pomfrey finally came in bustling to a cabinet and giving him a dreamless potion so he could sleep. He was grateful.

(I know you're thinking, how could a tree hurt him that bad. Well he's staying overnight supposedly because Pomfrey didn't have the supplied to heal his ribs right away in seconds. So he has the healing gel on him, which I made it up)


	8. Chapter 8: Hospital Ward

**A/N: Hi all you people out there. How's life? Mine is just peachy. Well thank you to all my reviewers, you keep me going. I'm glad to those who like it. I've had a full four reviewers, woohoo! I would like more, keep on sending them. Thank you lots. Sorry if the first couple chapters were short. I didn't mean to make them that way. On with the story…**

Chapter 8: Hospital Time

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled looking at Dumbledore in disbelief, "I GOTTA DO WHAT!" (I know, that line came from The Hot Chick. But it is the funniest movie ever!) "I'm sorry Miss Granger but if you want to become a healer you're going to have to work in the hospital ward. Seeing that Mr. Malfoy is in there and we are low on supplies. So you are going to have to assist Madam Pomfrey with this patient," Professor Dumbledore replied to Hermione with double twinkle than his normal twinkle in his eye. (I know that weird, how can he have a double twinkle but I made it up. So just try to get it.) "But why?" Hermione spluttered.

"Because it supports house unity and you want to be a healer, so this is the perfect opportunity to find out about helping people," Dumbledore said forcefully.

"Bu…" she said being cut off with a wave for silence from Professor Dumbledore.

"No buts Ms. Granger," Professor Dumbledore said with a tone of finality. Hermione got up grudgingly to leave. She grabbed her back and left his office grumbling under her breath. Professor Dumbledore sat there for an extra five minutes pleased with himself. Professor McGonagall walked in holding some papers in her hand, "Oh, sorry for bothering you if you are busy headmaster," she said.

"Oh not all, Minerva," Dumbledore replied snapping out of his thoughts.

Hermione walked down the hall in a bad mood, _He thinks he's right trying to put us together. House unity, yeah right. For once the bugger has gone mad. Stupid headmaster, _she thought. She wanted to be a healer and help people but not people that she hated, especially Malfoy. Why did it have to be him? She wondered. Hermione always had that side of her that was tender and loving even though everybody only saw her as a bookworm and obsessed person who wanted to save house elves. Oh well maybe she could find a way to get her revenge. She had it!

Finally she figured out a way to get Malfoy back for all those years of torturing her and she could take out her frustrations from this year out on it in revenge. He was going to get it some day or another. Hermione would have to make it slow and torturous like all the years she had suffered through his careless teasing. Oh yes, she Hermione Granger, the "mudblood" as he called her, would get him right when he would least expect it. Tomorrow was her first day on the job, well more like internship for the beginning of her career.

Hermione woke up early, refreshed and ready for anything. She remembered that she had to go to the hospital ward today to begin her training. She walked to the hospital ward in a rather good mood which was a first this whole year. Hermione walked in as if seeing it for the first time; somehow it seemed different because she would actually get to see the place instead from just a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey came out and gave Hermione a uniform to wear. Hermione stood there staring at it in awe.

"Well don't just stand there, put it on!" Madam Pomfrey said irritated. Hermione hesitated and then went to a bed, pulled the white curtain around her and put on her uniform. There happened to be a mirror on the wall and she looked at herself in the white and blue uniform. She looked rather good. Her hair was piled up in a messy curly bun on her head. The uniform was the traditional color of white and it had blue stripes along the sleeves and the middle of it, meeting like a cross. She put on the hat and opened the curtain. She saw a curtain wrapped around another bed with messy silvery messy blonde hair. Hermione didn't realize it was Malfoy and she started to take a step forward when she bumped into a cart making the silvery blonde haired boy jump in his sleep.

Hermione gave him one last look before she went to look for Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey showed her where all the supplies and got Hermione started on making some simple medicine potions. She got all of them done in half an hour, Madam Pomfrey walked over to see how she was doing, "How are you doing?" she asked. "Actually I'm done," Hermione replied. Madam Pomfrey was astonished, she had never had that fast of someone to get the medicines brewed and completed!

"Wow Ms. Granger I am surprised. You have a natural talent for this," she said. With that Madam Pomfrey had Hermione help her with the patients. There were so many that Hermione didn't realize how fast the morning had gone by and before she knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Well Ms. Granger if you like, you can go eat with your friends in the great hall or you can eat in here where it is much quieter. But I have to give the patient over there his potion," Madam Pomfrey said pointing over at the blonde haired boy which Hermione saw earlier.

"Um, I think that I would rather eat in here. Do you need help with anything?" Hermione asked her.

"Well actually yes, do you think that you could give him the potion, I need to speak with Dumbledore on this matter of not having enough supplies and the boy is not healing fast enough," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Sure," Hermione said.

"Oh thank you, here is the potion and don't forget to change his bandages because he hit that tree pretty hard," Madam Pomfrey said before bustling out of the hospital ward to go see Dumbledore. Hermione looked after Madam Pomfrey in astonishment because she just realized who the blonde haired boy was and she remembered she was supposed to help him heal. (I know I'm making a big deal out of him hitting the tree, but they need some romance.)

"Damn it," she said, "Why do I always get stuck with the stupid people!" Hermione grabbed the potion and walked over to the bed where he lay. She pulled back the curtain and gasped because he looked more hurt than she realized. Hermione was torn between feeling sorry and feeling like he deserved it. She couldn't help it. Slowly with a her heart beating she because she had never been so close to a boy, especially her enemy for that matter, she sat down in the chair next to him.

Hermione gently opened his mouth and poured the liquid down, he woke up and spluttered because it tasted vile, "You have to drink this if you want to get better," she said trying to sound soothing. Even if she hated him she didn't like to see people in pain which was why she wanted to become a healer because she hadn't been able to save her mom. Slowly he gulped it down and then he turned his head over and wiped his tongue on his skin, "Yuck," he whispered.

Hermione looked at him scared thinking that he realize who she was and yell at her to get out or call her a mudblood. But he didn't even look at her or say a word. He looked at the ceiling detached from the world, but his eyes were angry because he was powerless. Hermione's heart went out to him. Hermione grabbed the bandages and from the counter and slowly unwrapped the ones on his ribs, she took care to cut them off while replacing the new ones on him. She put the gel that was supposed to be on the inside of the new bandages on his bare chest. She shivered because she had never touched Malfoy and he didn't even know it was her or else he would've exploded pushing her away saying that he wouldn't want her germs on him.

Hermione was frightened now as she smoothed the gel on him, her once skillful hands now trembled and shook. Malfoy looked at her, "Just get it over with," he said. Hermione hurriedly put the bandages over the gel and walked away quickly but an arm grabbed her, "Thank you," he said to her.

Hermione just stared at him, but he continued looking at the ceiling, "My father would kill me if he saw me now hurt from just running into a tree," he said jokingly before letting her go. "Yeah," she whispered back and she quickly ran out of the room. She left the hospital ward and ran for her tree outside by the lake. She sat there crying for awhile as painful memories washed over her.

A/N: Hi again. I think that this is one of my favorite chapters now because there is a little bit more drama and heart which we didn't see in Hermione before. I have never been able to write something so deep as this and I know that it's early for romance because she wants to get revenge, but she will and then she will regret it. But I can't tell you more. This chapter is more related to the title and the plot is back on towards the title. There are mainly three ideas for this story: the romance, the crisis, her revenge. So thanks to those who review and like this chapter. If you have any ideas send me a review or an email.


	9. Chapter 9: In and Out of Sleep

A/N: Hey guys I finally updated two chapters instead of just one and I hope you enjoy. I finally got a tone of not just sarcasm in my story but now something deeper. Malfoy now has someone to care about. But right now he is wondering. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think of the deepness of these two chapters.

Chapter 9: In and Out of Sleep

Draco was half way awake when he heard the early morning sounds of the hospital ward coming to life. But he drifted in and out of sleep. And he listened to the sounds of the ward without opening his eyes. He hurt too much; he must have hit that tree pretty hard because his head ached but not as much as his ribs. He was stiff and sore. His legs were tired from lying on the bed for the night.

He wanted to get up and move but as he tried to move he found that he couldn't because his ribs hurt more when he moved. Draco was stuck to the damn hospital bed and he didn't want to admit to himself that he hurt more than normal. His father would go in a rage if he knew that Draco got hurt from a tree. But he didn't realize that he could've been out of the ward seconds after he got hurt, but the ward was low on supplies and Madam Pomfrey hadn't the right ingredients for the potion to heal him in seconds.

Her wand wouldn't have helped. She was getting slow and Dumbledore didn't want to let her go. That's why Hermione was learning to be a healer, but Dumbledore wanted her to take over the hospital ward. Of course Hermione didn't know it, she wanted to work at St. Mungo's, but Dumbledore thought that Hermione would like it here better because it was quieter.

Draco drifted into sleep again waking up about an hour later, he listened to the sounds again and heard Madam Pomfrey tell a girl to not stand there and go put on the uniform. Draco smiled (he can't really laugh since he's hurt), more a smirk because someone was getting insulted and he liked that. That was what he did. He's a Malfoy, born and bred that way. After awhile he just laid there awake but with his eyes closed resting them. He couldn't go to sleep. He heard a banging noise and jumped slightly. Draco got a peculiar feeling when he felt someone's eyes on him. He tried to turn his head but it ached too much, so he ignored the feeling and went back to sleep. _Stupid tree_, he thought. (The tree is not the whomping willow, in case any of you are wondering.) Draco woke up to something touching his face, he felt his jaw being pulled apart gently and then the liquid came down. It was cool on his tongue and it warmed his throat. Finally the taste came; it was so gross that he spluttered it up.

He heard a soothing female voice telling him to drink it if he wanted to get better. Slowly he opened his eyes, everything was blurry but he could feel the warmth radiating from this girl. He tried to look at her and all he saw was what he thought was an angel. A beautiful girl with light brown curly hair piled on top of her head and beautiful chocolate brown eyes but he couldn't see her face clearly. Draco looked up at the ceiling to clear his vision. The girl poured the rest of the potion down his throat while he swallowed, it was gross but he drank it anyways.

He hated laying here helpless. Draco couldn't bring himself to look at the girl now that his vision had returned. He kept looking back up at the ceiling. He pretended that there was something very interesting about it. Draco felt her soft hands untie the knot on the bandage and cut the rest of it off of his chest. Her hands were warm, but trembled a little bit. Her hands rubbed his chest with the cooling gel, but her hands kept it from feeling really cold. Her hands were skillful but he could feel her hesitation. Draco could feel her staring at him with pity and almost caring. He felt the frightened look that she gave him once in a while and her nervousness. Then her hands started to tremble and shake, "Just get it over with," he said to her. She finally finished wrapping the new bandages on his chest. She started to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm, he felt like he owed her something for not turning away, "Thank you," he said.

"My father would kill me if he saw me now hurt from just running into a tree," Draco said trying to make a joke. He could feel the intensity of her gaze on his face. He let go of her arm.

"Yeah," he heard her whisper. Draco had no idea who this girl was but he thought that she was familiar. She reminded him of the girl who was reading on the lake and he finally realized they were the same person, but he didn't know her name even though she looked really familiar to him like as if he had seen her somewhere else.

But where, he wondered. Draco felt the effects of the gel working on his ribs and the effects of the potion; he drifted off into a dreamless sleep with a brown haired girl as the last thing on his mind.


	10. Chapter 10: Realizations and Relfection

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry to have kept you waiting but I only type it up at my dad's house since they are doing this two week on two week off custody thing. I hope you like this chapter because it's mostly a chapter where you figure out most of what happened to Hermione over the summer, but not all of it. It might be corny, but bear with me. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing, you have kept me going. Thank you. **

**DinozzoFan: Thank you for being the first reviewer and thank you for all the support. **

**Lilmissgullible: Thank you for being the second and for all the support. **

**Weasley-Hater-Malfoy-Lover: Thank you for reviewing and the enthusiasm. **

**Flip Chick: Thank you for the encouragement and support. **

**SoulessxWarrior: Thank you for reviewing and the support. **

**Thank you everybody, now on with the story…**

Chapter 10: Realizations and Reflection

The next day Malfoy was released. Over the next couple weeks Hermione continued to work in the hospital wing after classes and for a couple of hours on Saturday. Sundays were her day to sleep in and tend to herself. She was kept busy. After awhile she forgot about the incident, but every time she walked past the bed he'd been in she remembered. Hermione wondered if he knew who she was or even if he remembered the whole event.

One Sunday Hermione was sitting under her favorite tree resting her eyes while relaxing her body when she realized that she wasn't boiling mad anymore. She was actually quite content and happy for once. There were times when she thought back to that moment before school that she got irritated but not furious. It wasn't her fault and she wasn't sorry she was a witch.

She still had some remorse for everything. Her grandmother could go suck a toe is she didn't want to give over the big house and money when she died. Hermione didn't even like the house that much whenever she was in it she noticed how quiet it was and Hermione didn't like too much silence.

She thought on to how her mother had grown up there. She remembered sleeping one time her mother's childhood room, Hermione didn't know how her mother could have tolerated living in the big house. It must have been real lonely. Hermione's mother had been a girl who grew up rich.

Hermione realized that Malfoy had grown up the same spoiled, selfish, and lonely way as her own mother. The difference was that her mother's father had been nice and Malfoy's father was cruel. She felt sorrier for him and she decided to try and be more civil towards him. They would still be enemies but she could at least be civil. If he was to torture her she would ignore it.

Hermione's grandmother had wanted the estate to stay in the hands of the family some way so she was going to leave it all to her granddaughter. But the accident with her mother and Hermione couldn't save her. She was shunned by her own family. Half of them supported Hermione; the people who believed she couldn't have done anything, the people who believed she who she was for a reason. The other half of her mother's side of the family believed what her grandmother said about her. They were ignorant.

Hermione felt sad and guilty. Hermione didn't care about the money or the house or even if her grandmother ever forgave her. The one thing that Hermione regretted was not getting in that car with her mother. She felt that if she had gone in the car with her mother only then could she have saved her, maybe she wouldn't be dead. One of the worse things was that her father didn't take either side; he was stuck so deep in depression that he drank away his pain every night.

He sat all day watching TV flipping the channels in a stupor and he spent all night drinking. He couldn't even take care of himself, so when school started Hermione was happy to go instead of having the responsibility of taking care of her father. It made her even guiltier. It was something that a seventeen year old didn't need, to have to take care of him and deal with her grief and her guilt over the death of her mother.

She would feed him every night. Before she left, Hermione had gotten her Aunt Caraline, her father's sister, to help make sure he didn't drink. Her aunt went grudgingly but she took care of him cooking meals, cleaning, and making sure he went to work. Hermione was very grateful to her. She often wrote letters to her aunt to see how her dad was doing.

Hermione sat there for a little while longer when she noticed some unshed tears fell down her cheeks. She felt the back of her neck prickle when she looked up and saw someone looking at her. All she saw was a blur of blonde as the person ran off. It was Malfoy but she didn't care what he doing or what he was planning. Hermione got up and walked off into the castle to go eat some breakfast.

**A/N: Thank you and tell me what you think. This chapter took me like an hour while I wrote up the rest but I also wrote it in my sixth hour class yesterday which is Algebra II (Hate that class). **


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings and Knowing things,

**Author's Note: Hey guys what's up? What is the 411? What is everybody talking about? I ain't no hollaback girl! Sorry for a moment there I had a trance of craziness. Well on with the story because Spiky is barking at me to start a fire to warm up the igloo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's or I'd be rich and famous and Hermione and Draco would be together. **

Chapter 11: Feelings and Knowing things, kind of

Draco couldn't stop thinking about those hands or the girl who they belonged to. When he was released from the hospital that was all he could think about. He would wake up from dreams of the girl, but her face was always blurry except for the warm brown eyes. Somehow Draco was always drawn to girls with brown hair and brown eyes; they were shyer than girls with another color of hair and girls with blue eyes. (Yes I know it's stereotyping, but who cares.)

One night while he was dreaming, he pictured Hermione's face. _Why I am I thinking about her, _he wondered to himself. He had to rid himself of her face because it really bothered him. Over the next couple weeks it was something he puzzled over the mystery girl and whyhe was picturing Hermione Granger's face at odd times. His instincts told him that somehow everything with the whole situation between the two girls was related.

One Sunday Draco was out strolling through the grass outside enjoying himself. It was one of the moments when he wasn't doing anything or him thinking about the mystery girl. Of course she came to his mind but he wasn't puzzling about it. He looked out onto the lake, it was one of those peaceful moments when you don't have to worry about anything or even think and you can just stare out at the beauty of the world and appreciate it. (If you know what I mean.)

Draco walked to the lake and skipped a couple of rocks. He remembered back to that day when he tortured Hermione about her saying she would shove a stick somewhere, he wondered if she meant it. He smirked at what she said. Draco also thought back to the moment in the library when he just popped up at her table waiting until she looked up. The look on her face was priceless. He loved it when she was riled up.

Only a girl like that could get a guy like him to get riled up too, he didn't know why but she was like no other girl. He didn't like her (He's in denial) but only she could bring out that side of him. Even wonder boy and weasel noggin couldn't do that. He was taken aback that she had the last word, he had left more in shock. But he loved how that had happened even it was a blow to his pride and his ego.

As his thoughts drifted here and there he looked up and saw a sight that surprised him. Hermione Granger was sitting under that same tree that he had tortured her on the first day of school. It seemed that she was more of an outdoor girl when it came to wanting to be alone and think. Well it seemed to him they actually had something in common. He observed her a little more closely and saw that she was crying.

Now that was something that made him uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He hated it when girls cried but this made him feel a little more differently because he saw that she was hurting. It made him feel a little more sympathetic towards her. Just then she saw him so he scrammed. He got out of there fast, all she was a blur of him. He didn't want her to think that he was spying.

He thought it was odd that he wanted to scram out of there, but he shook his head and resumed walking towards the castle. It made him uncomfortable, looking at her when he shouldn't be, and then when she looked up. He knew that he had startled her. Draco knew that these feelings were odd, so he tried not to think about it anymore. The mystery girl and the memory of her soft hands were driving him crazy. He should have looked up, it was a cowardly thing just to stare at the ceiling the whole time except when he had looked up. But he had also been scared to look at her because what if he knew her.

So many what ifs ran through his mind so Draco decided to hit the sack. With that notion in his mind he went up to his room to take a much deserved nap.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight

**Author's Note: Sorry if the last chapter was short and if it was really boring, but I had to get it back on track with the plot. I can't tell you when he realizes it is her. Maybe it will soon though. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me, I'm kind of having a writer's block. Well a little one since I've written this chapter**. **I hope you like this one; I think that it is better than the last one. **

Chapter 12: Fight

"Oh, my gosh Ginny," Hermione said looking at a beautiful dress in Flourish and Blott's.

"What?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"This dress is amazing, it's really pretty," Hermione said gazing at it with awed eyes.

"Wow," said Ginny, "It is really pretty, you should get it."

"Oh you know that I can't afford it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But I thought that you are working in the hospital wing?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah but I don't get paid, it's a 'volunteer ship' which will look good on my résumé for becoming a healer," Hermione replied looking at Ginny seriously. A blonde head swiveled in the direction of her last sentence.

He walked out of Flourish and Blott's swiftly. Draco walked quickly to Honeyduke's for a butterbeer. What he really could have used was a firewhiskey, but seeing as there wasn't any available, he being under age, butterbeer would have to work. Draco grabbed the cup of butterbeer rather shakily from Madam Rosmerta; he took a nice long swig. He was almost on the point of panicking. It couldn't be her, it just couldn't. It wasn't right.

Draco didn't want the mystery girl to be her. Her of all people; a mudblood, a bloody know-it-all, and worst of all one of his _enemies_. Draco took another swig of butterbeer when he almost spit it out because coming in the door was her, Hermione Granger. He choked on his butterbeer, the warm brown liquid spilling everywhere. She looked and saw him choke on the liquid. It was everywhere; suddenly she came over slowly with a towel and got down on her knees to clean it up.

She stood up and gently wiped the towel on his mouth. Then she gave him the towel, "Here's the towel so you can clean up your robes," she said with a smile. Somehow looking into those brown eyes melted him which also made him uncomfortable.

"Just leave me alone you filthy mudblood," he yelled at her. Then he felt sorry and ran off toward the bathroom. She yelled after him, "What's wrong with you, I was only trying to help!"

"Well I don't want your help," he yelled over his shoulder at her, giving her a glare. Draco ran off to the bathroom to clean his robes, he went into a stall shaking. What was wrong with him? It felt his whole world would collapse when he had looked into her eyes. Why couldn't he get a grip on himself when he was around her, he didn't even like her. He couldn't like her; she was his enemy and a mudblood at that.

Draco stepped out of the stall, walking up to the sink he looked at himself in the mirror. He was a little pale but otherwise not sickly looking. He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. Wiping his hands and face with a towel, he felt much better. He slowly threw crumpled up the paper towel tossing it into the trash can scoring. Draco could hear noises coming from outside.

What shocked him even more was the scene that was going on inside of the pub. There awaiting him was a fight, not just any fight, but a cat fight. Draco looked and saw that it was between Hermione and Pansy. Hermione had a bloody nose and Pansy had a black eye along cuts and scratches all over her face and arms. Her hair was splayed wildly about her head. It looked like Hermione was winning.

Hermione had some cuts and scrapes and a couple of bruises, but not as bad as Pansy who also had some big bruises on her legs which looked like Hermione had kicked her. Draco stared wide eyed when he heard Pansy say something really nasty to Hermione as she was about to walk away.

Hermione had a look of fury on her face, she and Pansy both ran and attacked each. They were rolling on the ground when Madam Rosmerta finally got the fight under control. Hagrid grabbed a fiery Hermione and Snape grabbed a howling Pansy.

"You stay away from my boyfriend!" Pansy screamed after Hermione as Hagrid was carrying her away. "I wouldn't want anybody you touched!" shouted Hermione back at Pansy. "Like anybody like Draco would ever want someone like you who is ugly and a mudblood!" screamed Pansy wildly at Hermione.

This made Hermione even angrier as she tried to get loose and get Pansy. Hermione struggled wildly, which this just goaded Pansy even more. Pansy crossed her arms and smiled menacingly. Hagrid dragged Hermione out of the pub. Everybody was riled up about this now, talking and gossiping excitedly about how Hermione had beaten Pansy. Draco stood there in a state of shock. He hated Pansy and wished anything bad for her, but this was better than his most wild dreams even if it had been Granger who had beaten her.

Draco folded his arms and smirked. Professor McGonagall came in a huff, she saw Draco standing there, "Mr. Malfoy would you please come with me," she said. Draco turned around and looked at her dumbly, "Right now?" he asked.

"Yes right now!" she said forcefully.

"Okay," he said hesitantly following her outside.

"I need you to go to the hospital wing and make sure that Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson are apart. And I mean they stay apart, do you understand Mr. Malfoy?" she asked looking at him expectantly.

"But why?" he asked disbelieving, he was going to have to baby sit them.

"Don't but why me, now go to the fireplace at Ollivander's and floo to the fireplace in the hospital wing," she told him, she then walked off back into the pub. Draco stared at the door that she had walked back into for a couple of minutes. Then he ran off to Ollivander's wand shop. He knocked on the door urgently. "Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy," said Mr. Ollivander, "I received word that you would be coming." Draco walked into the shop; Mr. Ollivander gave him a pot full of green powder.

Heart pounding Draco grabbed a handful and threw the powder into the fire. Emerald green colored flames licked the inside of fireplace in the wake where orange flames had been. Draco walked to the fireplace and said clearly, "The hospital ward in Hogwarts fireplace." He felt the world spinning away from him as he saw other fireplaces spinning faster and faster until he was spluttered out of the fireplace onto the hospital wing floor.

He stood up and brushed soot from his robes, he saw Madam Pomfrey bustling about with stuff for the cuts and scrapes of the two fightees. Hermione was sitting on a bed still looking angry but she was holding her arm and Pansy was sitting on a bed farther away with her arms folded under each of the other while holding a look of pure self-satisfaction on her face, even though she didn't win the fight.

Draco walked over to Pansy giving a look over of her injuries, and then he looked over at Hermione whose injuries were less damaging, he turned his head back to Pansy and smirked at her. She looked at him in shock, "Drakie, why are you looking at me that way!" she demanded. "Because you're just a big oaf, you've got such a smug look on your face when you didn't win the catfight. Man you are the creepiest person I've ever met," he drawled looking at her with a look of amusement.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY INJURIES ARE AMUSING TO YOU!" she screeched at him. Hermione looked over at them and laughed. She laughed hysterically practically falling off of the bed. Draco looked over at her raising an eyebrow.

Their eyes met and they both busted up laughing at her. Pansy got angry and tried to attack Hermione but she couldn't get up from her bed for there was a magical restraint holding her to the bed. It was the tears coming out of his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy if you would stop laughing now and close the curtain on Ms. Parkinson so you can assist me," Madam Pomfrey said to him with a hard tone.

Draco gladly grabbed the curtain and closed it around her, Pansy just gasped and huffed crossing her arms. He still was trying not to laugh. "Mr. Malfoy please take some of this gel and put it on Ms. Granger's cuts and her arm because it looks like it's broken," she said handing him a bottle of healing gel which was the same stuff that Hermione had put on him.

He walked slowly over to her, grabbing a chair and turning it backward so he could sit on it, he sat down and opened the bottle of healing gel. Grabbing a soft rag and rubbing the gel into it, "Sorry if this hurts," he said. Gently he rubbed the rag full of gel (And the gel makes another appearance. Woohoo!) on her forehead, then on her arm as he watched amazed as the gel immediately healed her cuts and her bruise on her arm. "Hey," he said, "Why didn't this stuff heal my ribs and my head immediately if it did it for your injuries? Why not mine?" he asked looking at the bottle puzzled.

"Because it doesn't heal broken or cracked bones as fast since we are low on supplies," she replied looking at the floor miserably.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine except that the fight was for nothing," she said not looking at him.

"What are you talking about? It was about me wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah so, well it was more for the fact that I the _mudblood _helped Draco Malfoy clean up his butterbeer which is unheard of around here," she said somewhat sarcastically.

"Those were some bruises you gave her, if she isn't hurting now, she is going to be later on," he said whistling at the bruises part. Hermione looked up at him with a weird look.

"What! There's nothing wrong if a guy can't respect a girl for defending herself and beating the crap out of an annoying, big fat, and somewhat klutzy girl who is nothing but talk," he said seriously.

"Well then I guess it wasn't for nothing," she said amazed looking at him with newfound respect.

"You're right because I'm the best damn looking thing that you ever fought for," he said putting his hand in a salute while puffing out his chest. Hermione snickered at him, "Wow! You really are an arrogant prat," she said.

"Uh! How dare you silly girl," he said mocking as if he was hurt while saying it in a girly voice. Hermione just laughed more. Draco grinned smuggishly.

"Truce," he said extending his hand in a handshake.

"Truce," she said shaking hands with someone who was once her enemy. She looked at him with newfound respect. And they both looked at each other smiling, then they looked away blushing.

A/N: Hello again, sorry. So what do you think? All of you reviewers out there who have read this have to tell me what you think! Or I will send the boogeyman after you. "Sorry Spiky I won't send the boogeyman after them, then. Poohey!" Oops sorry just blabbering now. Hope you liked. 


	13. Chapter 13: Defiance

**Author's Note: I know that you all loved the last chapter, it is certainly one of my favorites because Pansy makes the story all the more funny. Don't worry I still have a plot in my mind even with a little bit of writer's block. This story has turned out all the better than what I expected and from what I planned. So thank you to all my faithful reviewers. **

Chapter 13: Defiance

Draco and Hermione were still mean to each other but there was still something different there, a newfound respect and a contempt for Pansy. They would make fun of her at odd times. And laugh together like as if they were old drinking buddies. They would laugh and laugh with one hand clutching at their stomach and one on the wall to keep them from falling.

To them it was the funniest thing in the world and then they would look at each other seeing tears coming from the other's eye which would make them laugh even more. Sometimes looking at the other they just pointed at each other and then at Pansy and then at themselves again and crack up even more. It was hysterical, people looked at them oddly.

On one particular day Pansy waddled up to Draco while he was trying not to laugh because Hermione was making funny faces at him, "Drakie," she crooned touching Draco's chest, massaging his abdomen. (Sorry for the Draco lovers who only want themselves or Hermione to touch him…) Draco stood there a little shocked; Pansy had started to leave him alone because she was mad at him for the incident when she got hurt. But she had been the one to get hurt and lose the fight.

"Can I help you Pansy?" Draco asked her. Just then he looked at Hermione, she gave him a warm friendly smile. He smiled back; Pansy saw this and scoffed, "How can you give the mudblood a smile?" Draco gave Pansy a weird look as if she didn't know from all the times that he and Hermione made fun of her that they were friends. "In case you didn't know Pansy, Hermione and I are friends. If I was you I would get over the fact that the word mudblood is so old," he said mockingly to her.

He looked at Hermione again; she was mocking the way Pansy had walked up to him. She imitated her sluttish waddle perfectly. He was laughing so hard that Pansy noticed that he was laughing at something else other than paying attention to her that she looked at what he was laughing at. She gave a look of contempt and huffed off, she walked right up to Hermione and brought up her hand to strike but someone caught her arm. It was Draco, "I wouldn't do that if I was you," he dangerously to her giving her a look of seriousness, but she could see the laughter still in his eyes.

Pansy walked off in a foul mood. Draco knew immediately that when Pansy saw what Hermione was doing that she would go off acting as if nothing was happening and then sidle her way up so she could slap Hermione. "Wow," Hermione said amazed at him, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he said extending his hand for a handshake, she took his hand shaking it with a look of amazement on her face. They may have been somewhat friends and would make fun of Pansy but she didn't know that he would come to her rescue and stand up for her since she was the "mudblood" supposedly.

Later on that day, Ron and Harry approached Hermione with serious looks on their faces. Hermione looked and gave them a smile, "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked them.

"We need to talk," said Harry gravely.

"Ok, what's the matter?" Hermione said puzzled.

"It's this bloody business you have with Malfoy," Ron said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The whole school is talking about you and_ him_ being an _item_." said Ron.

"What! You think…" she said laughing, "You guys think that?"

"We don't what to think," said Harry.

"Seriously! We're just found a newfound respect for each other and decided to be civil, unlike some brutes that I know," she said boldly getting up and walking off giving them a look. If looks could kill, hers would've.


	14. Chapter 14: The Horror of Realization

**Author's Note: I finally updated the last chapter and I am glad to say that I thought it was cute. I am so sorry that it's been like over two weeks and I really hope that you liked the last chapter. Well here goes…**

Chapter 14: The Horror of Realization

Draco was having trouble concentrating one day because he saw Hermione sitting in front of him. Hr hair tumbled down her back into spirals. She was busy writing some notes down. Something about the way she was writing drew him in, making him want to hold her like there was no tomorrow and he want to run his fingers through her hair. It looked so scrumptious. The way that her eyebrows arched down in concentration on what she was doing.

What was he doing, he had to pull himself together. They were enemies! Enemies, not friends per say, only with new found respect for each other. There could be nothing more, there was nothing more he tried to convince himself. But he couldn't find the courage to do so, so he decided on being friends. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed in her hair to hold back the stray hairs were two bobby pins!

Draco looked at the back of her head with a new horror growing inside of him. _No way! It couldn't be, can't be! _He thought. She was the one who had been in the broom shed that night. The bell rang and Draco got up and ran from the classroom just as Hermione called out his name. He had to get out of there, it just couldn't be true.

She was the Gryffindor who had broken into the broom shed and humiliated him. But he didn't know why she had been there just that he had been humiliated because that was where his broom was kept. It seemed to him that she had wanted revenge on what he had said to her on the first day back from summer vacation. But why would she go after his broom? All these questions ran through his head making it ache. He decided to skip the rest of the day and go to the Slytherin common room to take a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione turned around to ask Draco if he had heard the last of what the professor had said because she didn't catch it after the bell had rung. She saw him run out while he looked over his shoulder giving her a look of shock. Hermione walked after him puzzled but he was running really fast now from what it looked like away from her.

She didn't know what to do, he was running from her and she didn't know why. Hermione heard the warning bell that signaled class was getting ready to begin so she hurried off to Transfiguration. Hermione looked all day for him in classes and in between classes but she couldn't find him and wondered why he was skipping.

Hermione went to dinner discouraged because she couldn't find him, she wanted to ask him why he had run off like that after charms. He had even skipped potions which was supposedly his favorite class because Snape treated him like a god son or something. She hated that man, always picking on her and her two best friends just because they were Gryffindors.

He kept calling her a miss-know-it-all. _Ugh, the nerve of that man, _she thought walking to the Great Hall. But what she couldn't understand was why he would miss it when she knew that he needed some help with potions and she could help him. She sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Ginny while Harry, Seamus, and Dean sat across from them.

Hermione sat there looking glum, "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said pushing food around on her plate.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table seeing no sign of him, it made no sense. She felt even glummer than before. Sighing Hermione got up and told Ron, Harry, and a concerned Ginny that she wanted to go to bed early because she wasn't feeling good and she needed to get her rest so she could work in the hospital wing tomorrow.

Hermione was walking down the hallway when she saw a blonde striding down another. He looked lost in though while his robes billowed around him. He didn't have the same smirk on his face either, Hermione decided to follow him a ways before he stopped. She hid behind a statue of a witch with robes that flowed all the way to her ankles.

"Why, why does it have to be me?" he yelled at no one in particular punching the wall. Hermione was shocked by his peculiar behavior, decided to stay where she was and listen to him rant.

He started pacing around more mumbling to himself; when he sat down with his back against the stone wall. Hermione noticed his knuckles bleeding, she wanted to run to him and take his hand to tell him that everything was going to be ok and for him to let her fix his fist. She didn't move because she was curious at what he was angry at and why he had run away from her earlier.

"Why didn't I put two and two together, the bobby pin. It all makes sense now. Ugh, how could I be so stupid!" he said exasperated shaking his head. With that he got up and walked off to go to the Slytherin common room to take his nap. Hermione stared after his back appalled and curious at his peculiar behavior. The bobby pin…what did that mean? Hermione was lost in thought as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room to go to her bed also. When she opened her door to her room she was just as confused as she had been when she was eavesdropping on him.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed, at the same time as a certain blonde which seems to happen when they are both frustrated at something, still flustered. Hermione closed her tired eyes and decided to worry about it later.

She was having a weird dream in which involved Malfoy punching a wall and Hermione's bobby pins lying on the desk. Hermione eyes flew open and realized: He knew!

**Dun Dun Dum! Wow, so like tell me what you think! How was it? Please, Please review. You know you want to…**


	15. Chapter 15: Flying and Thoughts

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. Thank you for all the gushing reviews. I feel so loved! I haven't had a disclaimer in awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the story part. If I did I would sitting in a castle with Spiky. **

From the last chapter: She was having a weird dream in which involved Malfoy punching a wall and Hermione's bobby pins lying on the desk. Hermione eyes flew open and realized: He knew!

Chapter 15: Flying and Thoughts

He knew! Hermione sat up in bed so fast that you couldn't even hear the springs squeaking on the mattress that lie on the four poster bed. Hermione began pacing her room which seemed to happen a lot lately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco couldn't sleep so he started pacing around his room, too while a certain brunette did the exact same thing, but with different thoughts running through each of their minds. Draco's thoughts consisted mostly of why. Why her? Why this? Why me? And my personal favorite: Why the broom shed?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's thoughts consisted of how's. How did he know? How did he find out? Who told him? How this and how that it seemed to never stop running through Hermione's mind. All this pacing and thinking seemed to get her nowhere so Hermione grabbed her potions book and looked for a sleeping potion that she could brew so she could go to sleep.

It was done in half an hour and it gave her something to do so she wouldn't think about a certain blonde who was avoiding her. Of course she didn't want the friendship that was just beginning to develop to end, but the newfound respect they had for each was diminishing because of what she had done. But can you blame her? She wanted revenge in her life and he had been the perfect one to start with.

He made fun of her and he was mean. She didn't know what it was that made her feel different towards him. Then she remembered sitting under the tree and realizing that he was raised just like her mother. Her beloved, and beautiful mother. Hermione stared at the fermented liquid as it swirled around in her cup.

She brought the cup to her lips and smelled the vapor; it made her feel sleepy instantly. Hermione raised the glass as if toasting and said, "Here's to sweet dreams." Hermione staggered to her bed as if drunk, the moment her head hit the pillow she fell instantaneously asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco stared out at the moon and sighed, he was tired and it was taking him longer to go to sleep. He saw his want lying there on his bed; he grabbed it and said, "Accio broom." The broom came, flying slowly in the air towards his open window. He grabbed the broom and climbed out the window slowly so he wouldn't make any noise. He jumped onto the broom and flew off into the night. Draco flew around the castle taking in the view of a sleepy castle full of people.

He didn't know how such a magical place could hold so many students and teach all of them something as special as magic which only a few people in the world could do. He thought about a third of the whole entire world's population were magical people even if they were muggle born, half, or pureblood. It always amazed him, that this place was a home to him. More so than the one he was raised in.

Not realizing it he stopped outside of a tower that held the Gryffindors, puzzled as what this tower held he flew closer. He saw a window to look in so he could determine which tower this was. The window was closed; he looked inside of it and saw who other than his worst enemy who happened to be very beautiful when she slept. It was none other than Hermione Granger.

Draco looked at her one more time before soaring away slowly and gracefully as not to hit the window and wake up the sleeping beauty. He flew back to his window and decided that he was tired enough to sleep now that he got the restlessness out of his system. Draco climbed down from the window and closed it slowly. Sighing softly he took off his robe and crawled into bed sleeping only in his boxers. (Thought I would add a little tease for those who like Draco sleeping in his boxers. His green silky boxers. HeeHee! Enjoy you naughty, naughty thinkers.)

Draco woke up to sunshine from a rainy night. He felt better but he had a feeling of foreboding. (Sorry if that's melodramatic, it's just that I can't give him a headache if he slept good.) He got up and got dressed to go down to the Great Hall. Draco walked down to the Great Hall not feeling at all well. He looked a little bit paler than usual.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table not daring to look at the Gryffindor table in case she was there. He grabbed some eggs and pancakes piling his plate full, but not touching it at all. Just then a huffed Pansy flopped herself next to him. Not noticing him at first she looked around at the table when she saw him, "Drakiekinibbles!" she squealed like a pig. Draco winced putting his hand on his ear as she proceeded to humiliate him further with incriminating (well to him it's incriminating) names.

Draco looked at his food and then swelled food into his mouth not even chewing, it seemed. He kept piling it in his mouth when Pansy noticed him not talking to her.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she asked staring at him in horror.

"Yat," he said looking at her while food dropped out of his mouth barely chewed. It looked like something a little kid would do when they say 'do you like see-food?'

"Draco babe why are you shoving food in your mouth?" she asked grabbing a napkin and proceeding to wipe his mouth like he was a baby.

"I was hungy and why aress you vamping mah mouv?" he asked spitting food out onto her face.

"What did you say?" she asked again.

"I shaid…" he said not getting to finish as she put the napkin over his mouth, "Drakie bear you shouldn't eat like that in public, it's not good. Now chew," she commanded. Draco looked at her oddly obeying. Draco looked at the mess he had made all over the table and on her dress which of course Pansy didn't notice and he smirked for the first time in days. That was as close as we would get to a smile from him.

He looked up to look around the Great Hall, his eyes resting on the Gryffindor table in which he saw a brown eyed, brown haired girl laughing at some joke that Weaselbee had told. She looked happy but he could see a tint in her eyes when she looked down at her plate that told everything wasn't ok. It seemed he wasn't the only that noticed this as he looked at the youngest Weasley. She could see it in Hermione's eyes.

Just then Draco felt something slimy and wet inside his ear. He felt growing revulsion as he recognized that Pansy's tongue was in there, she started licking on his neck. He sat there a moment shocked because she had never been this bold other than when she pinned him with something as this. Just as she was licking her way up to his ear again, "Ugh! Pansy can't you keep your elephantine self away from me and your revolting tongue!" he yelled standing up really fast knocking over his plate which made a resounding banging sound on the tiled floor.

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring as he stood there with his fists clenched. He was seething mad, her tongue in his ear! It was gross! Draco stared around at the Great Hall daring anyone of them to come up and challenge him. Draco turned around with his fists still clenched that they were white; he walked out of the Great Hall angry.

Everyone started talking at once as he walked to his common room. Outside wouldn't help his mood unless he had his broom. He grabbed it and strode outside mounting his broom to take out some of his frustrations on it. He flew into the air and soared around calming some of the worst of it. Flying could make everything feel better.

**So tell me what you think! Good? Thank you everybody for reading my story. Don't worry it's not over yet. **


	16. Chapter 16: Falling Off

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that after next week I won't be able to update for like two weeks. But I will update as much as possible while I am here at my dad's igloo. Thank, Thank, Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who love my story. I am so glad and the praises always help, and if you have any ideas, always let me know. **

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the famous known author of Harry Potter and all of the characters; I am merely an aspirant as all the rest of us who want Hermione and Draco together. Whoever doesn't want them together can go suck on frozen pee from Spiky. Isn't that right Spiky? **

**Oops, on with the story…**

Chapter 16: Falling Off

Hermione woke up with a slight headache, but other than that she felt better. Her head wasn't buzzing with thoughts. She was almost light headed. She got up and looked in her healing book that Madam Pomfrey had given her for minor cuts and scrapes that she could heal right away with a spell. The book was full of spells for healing. Hermione hadn't had time to memorize all the spells yet. She looked through the book for a headache spell to cure her head of the light pounding she felt. Hermione found it and after incanting the spell her head felt loads better. The light headedness stayed with her almost all day.

She walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast; she walked past the Slytherin table noticing that Draco wasn't there. Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron while Ginny sat on the other side of Harry. Hermione was eating when she saw out of the corner of her eye Draco striding into the Great Hall. She almost chocked on her food.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione replied wiping her mouth still staring at Draco. He didn't even look up at her. This made her mad since she needed to talk to him, she looked at him one more time to see if she could catch his attention but to no avail. _Fine if he wants to be this way, then I'll ignore him too_, she thought.

Hermione paid no attention to the blonde Slytherin as she continued to talk to Ron and Harry throughout breakfast actually having a conversation that didn't include Quidditch. Hermione felt quite happy, Ron told a funny joke that she, Ginny, and Harry laughed at for awhile. Except that when she looked down at her plate, it reminded her of all the drama that had happened the day before. She felt a pair of eyes looking at her, but she ignored it.

Just then she heard Draco yell, "Ugh! Pansy can't you keep your elephantine self away from me and your revolting tongue!" Hermione was shocked at the prospect that Pansy had put her tongue in his ear. She looked straight at him in shock; she could feel the eyes of everybody in the Great Hall looking at him. He was standing up with the plate still rolling around on the ground; his fists were clenched in anger.

She saw him look around at everyone in the hall, then his eyes met with hers and locked for two seconds before he marched away angry. Hermione sat there still in shock when everybody in the hall began talking. While everyone was distracted, Hermione grabbed her bag and ran after him. The bag, hitting her leg as she ran.

She looked everywhere but couldn't see him, she stopped coming at a crossroads of two hallways, one leading outside and the other to the dungeons. She opted for the left hallways which led to the dungeons. She thought he might go to the common room to grab his broom. She heard steps thinking it might be Filch, so she took quick action and hid in a closet.

Hermione peeked out of the closet and saw that it was Draco. He turned around a corner before she could call out to him. She followed in pursuit to go outside, but when she got out there it was too late. He had already mounted him broom and flew off. The Viper's black tail end was gleaming as he got further and further away. Hermione looked around and saw the broom shed about six feet away; she hitched her bag higher on her shoulder and ran to the broom shed.

Hermione pulled on the lock frantically before grabbing her wand and blasting the damn lock off. (I thought it would be better in a desperate situation then using Alohomora) She shoved her wand into her robe pockets and grabbed a broom, it didn't matter which one to her except that she would have preferred it to be Harry's Firebolt because it was fast.

The broom happened to be a Nimbus 2000. Hermione put it between her legs, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and kicked off remembering what Madam Hooch had said on the first day of flying lessons in her first year. The Nimbus rose pretty with poise, but with an unsteady Hermione, it began to rock back and forth.

Hermione started to panic; she opened her eyes and struggled for breath because she was only ten feet off the ground. She slowly let it go forward not turning or anything afraid she would tumble off to the ground below at any second. Hermione calmed herself to think rationally, she looked ahead to see if Draco was still in sight. He was but was just a speck in her view of him.

Hermione started to go, she coached herself not to look down, and she went faster trying to catch up. The ride felt like she was dying, but she kept all of her focus on one thing: Draco who was gaining speed. Hermione groaned gripping the broom and pushed it faster. She was about five feet away when Draco started swerving to and fro; weaving in and out of places and Hermione had to follow him.

She looked at him oddly trying to keep him in her sight since he kept disappearing into the trees. _What is he doing?_ She thought, _if he doesn't stop acting like a madman, I'm going to fall off!_ Just then he disappeared somewhere and she couldn't find him. Hermione slowed down and looked over the trees when a broom burst out of the trees knocking Hermione off of the she was riding broom.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she fell and hit a tree branch, she held on as she was about to fall to the forest floor. Hermione fell onto another branch; she winced trying not to fall. Balancing on the tree she felt a sharp pain in chest. Hermione put her hand on her chest; it felt she had a couple of broken ribs. She felt dizzy, her mind was reeling. Hermione held still as her vision cleared, that's when she heard a loud CRACK!

Hermione looked around alert, she strained all her senses; Hermione grabbed her wand from her robes and held it ready for anything. She saw a black robe coming towards her, Hermione held her wand tighter, but he was too quick, "Expelliarmus!" said a voice. Hermione's wand flew towards his outstretched while she went flying crashing into the ground barely missing a tree. "OW!" she yelled.

Hermione grabbed her chest where her broken ribs were. The pain was immense, cutting through making her breathing ragged. Footsteps edged towards her, she could almost smell a sneer coming from whoever had attacked. "What the Hell!" a familiar voice said. Hermione looked up to see who it was, none other than Draco Malfoy was towering over her.

"Hermione are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked angry.

"No, I was trying to get your attention so I could talk to you," she said, "This happened to be the only way."

"That's why you were following me," he said angry, "God, do you know that I could have killed you!"

"Yes, don't you think that getting on a broom would be a suicide wish for me anyway!" she said back just as angry.

"My god," he said, "You are crazy!"

"I'm not the one whose been ignoring me without asking for an explanation!" Hermione said furious.

"I have a right to ignore you; you tried to hurt me or something and humiliated me in the process!"

"How do you think that I felt when you put your godamn hand on my mouth on the first day of school for telling you to shove a stick up your butt and then the letter in the common room!" Hermione yelled.

"Well I had a reason for the letter, what were you trying to do?" he asked.

"I was trying to curse your broom?" she said.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Because, I wanted revenge! Revenge on everything and everyone in my life who was causing me pain or unhappiness!" she screeched at him. Hermione looked at him panting from the effort of oxygen that she had been using for yelling at him. He came towards her still with his wand outstretched while she tried to move. Hermione flinched groaning because it hurt to move.

Draco noticed that she was hurting so he knelt down in front of her face, softly, he said, "You have some broken ribs, we need to get you to the hospital wing." Hermione just looked at him, he motioned as to pick her up, and she nodded her head. Gently Draco picked Hermione up from the forest floor. He carried her to his broom, he put an enchantment on the broom that she had used so it could float back to the broom shed, still her holding he accioed his broom to him.

Hermione held onto him really tight, she could smell his aftershave, it kind of smelled like pine trees, vanilla, and some spice that allured her to rest her head on his shoulder. Draco climbed onto his broom and gently kicked off of the ground. The slow rocking motion of the broom put her to sleep.

Hermione came back to the conscious world when she woke up in a hospital bed late in the evening. She slowly looked around while her vision cleared, her strong rescuer's hand was holding her hand, and his head was resting on the bed. He appeared to be asleep, Hermione smiled at him. He looked so peaceful even though it had to be uncomfortable sleeping like that.

She noticed his slick gelled hair was coming out falling down to his face; she wiped it out of his face. Draco jerked awake when she did that, "Huh, what time is it?" he asked. "Looks like its dinner time," she said. He looked at her, and then at their hands which were intertwined together, he grinned looking up at her again. The smile lit up his whole face giving it a healthy kind of glow, Hermione slowly smiled back at him. They sat there for several minutes smiling before she looked away shyly.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger I took the liberty of having food made so you two could eat in here. Unless you want to leave and eat in the great hall Mr. Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall seeing their clasped hands; for a moment there, there was a soft smile, but it was hidden as soon as it had come. Neither really noticed her smile as they were both looking at the plates of food that floated next to the professor.

"That's okay, Professor I wouldn't mind eating in here, seeing as someone is very persistent in being bothersome," he said. (He means Pansy, not Hermione.)

"I see," she said quirking an eyebrow before leaving. Draco let go of Hermione's hand so he could grab the two plates, he lifted the two lids off of them and held one hand out for Hermione to grab hers, "Voila, Madame I have cooked us a veautiful dinner," he said faking a French accent. She laughed grabbing the plate, "Oh it looks so delicious my humble chef," she said laughing again. Draco just grinned sheepishly, causing her to laugh again.

They looked at each other again, "Let's eat dear sir," she said smiling.

It was so good that they had some left over, Hermione smiled mischievously when he wasn't looking and threw a piece of food at him, when he turned around she looked at something whistling. "Hey!" came the response from him as she looked at him with an evil grin on her face. A food fight ensued thereafter, with both teenagers laughing helplessly.

Sunlight was fading as Hermione yawned; Draco grabbed two chairs, a pillow and a couple of blankets and lay down next to Hermione's bed. They looked at each other again smiling before he blew out the candle.

**So tell me what you think. I didn't mean to make the chapter this long, but wow. Please don't expect them to be this long, I just had a creative moment and it took me like three hours to get this chapter done. Enjoy**


	17. Chapter 17: I like him

**Author's Note: How is all of my fabulous fans, I mean readers and reviewers? Great…I'm just peachy keen. I hope you liked the last chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it for you. This chapter is so fluffy it makes me all giggly inside. Enjoy. Well onto the story, then. **

Chapter 17: "I like him."

Draco woke up the next morning in the hospital ward, he almost thought that he was still in there from when he hurt himself running into the tree, but he looked around and saw Hermione lying on the white bed. He smiled because she was still asleep, he couldn't believe how stupid she had been to get on the broom and come after him like that. She could have killed herself, but she sometimes she was a stubborn girl.

That's what he got for having a Gryffindor as a friend. No matter how mad he may have been, no girl in their right mind would have done something like that for him. They might follow him around because he was "hot" as the girls put it, but none of them truly cared. They just wanted what they wanted, which most of the time he didn't notice them.

Draco looked at her again; she looked like a dream, one that you have when you look upon the most beautiful creature of the earth. Her brown curly hair circled around her face and on her neck. Her brown eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly in and out with a slow rhythm. And her cheeks were a pinkish color. She was naturally beautiful. Draco didn't even notice that he was holding his breath, he let it out listlessly. Draco decided to get up and go eat breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up and felt around for her wand, but she wasn't in her own room. She opened her eyes remembering the events of yesterday, and Hermione smiled then turned over to face Draco. But he wasn't there, she felt a little disappointed that he wasn't there for her when she woke up. Hermione felt the makeshift bed that he had made, it was warm, and she grabbed his pillow and smelled deep. She loved the smell of his scent and better yet the bed was still warm. Hermione got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about how he had carried her, the mudblood.

Imagine the look on Harry and Ron's faces when they found out. She smiled, sniffing the pillow again before putting it back on the makeshift bed. Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled in to put check on Hermione; she noticed the makeshift bed and turned around to administer some medicine into a goblet for a potion with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She gave the potion to Hermione and then left. (Of course it's a healing potion and Hermione knows what it is since she wants to be a healer.)

Hermione drank the nasty liquid setting the goblet down on the table, the curtain was pulled back slightly as someone with snow white blonde hair was pushing it back and carrying a tray of food from the great hall. He grinned playfully from ear to ear as he tried to balance the tray as if a waiter. He bowed low, "I thought you would like some breakfast in bed, Mademoiselle," he said with a perfect French accent instead of the fake one that he had used another time they had been together.

Draco set the tray down helping Hermione to sit up while fluffing the pillows behind her. He whipped the napkin out and placed it on her lap expertly, he grabbed her hand and kissed the top, "Mademoiselle," he said again. Hermione smiled shyly. Draco grabbed the tray putting food onto her plate and put it in her lap on top of the napkin. Then he scooped some food onto his plate and sat down in the chair opposite of her bed to eat. "Thank you good sir," Hermione said with a perfect Italian accent to match his French. He looked at her and smiled.

Hermione realized something at that moment, she liked him. But friends were all they could be for right now. She didn't even know if people would approve. What would her father say? He wouldn't care too much, he was always drinking. But Hermione knew her mother would care because Hermione had complained too much about the treatment she got from him. If her mother were alive though she would be against it at first, but Hermione also knew that her mother wouldn't have cared. She would have told Hermione to follow her heart.

Draco smiled at her again when he found her looking at him. She smiled shyly back at him. (Here we see another side of the bookworm! Yay!) He went back to eating again and Hermione found she full of butterflies again, every time he looked at her it seemed her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart got about a hundred times faster than normal. It felt good when he smiled at her but it gave her so many new feelings that she had never felt before when she liked someone. She wasn't angry, but she was confused just as well. But she knew that this was another playing field, the game of emotions.

The food tasted so good and the moment felt so peaceful that Hermione was actually sad that it ended. Draco grabbed her plated putting it back on the tray and he picked up the napkin off of her lap gently wiping her mouth while looking at her the whole time. He snapped it in the air again causing a laugh from Hermione. Draco smiled mischievously and snapped the napkin at her. "Draco stop you silly creature!" she squealed.

He wouldn't stop so she grabbed a hold of the napkin and pulled but he twisted his hand so that it was holding hers and the napkin. Draco looked at her with his serious blue eyes, his gaze was so intense, and Hermione was breathing almost ragged. He leaned towards her as she did so herself. They were a bare four centimeters away when Ginny walked in room. Draco pulled away really fast, Hermione could still feel his hot breath on her face and on her lips even they barely touched. (They almost kissed!)

"I shall leave you now mademoiselle since you have company," he said kissing her hand again giving her another deep look before turning away with a dramatic billow and walking out. He bowed his head to Ginny as he left. Hermione was shaking inside; she had almost kissed Draco Malfoy!

"What was that all about!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said softly still staring at the place he just had been.

"Did Draco Malfoy almost just kiss you?" Ginny asked looking amazed. Hermione didn't answer she was still staring off into space, but she was clutching the hand he had just kissed.

"Hello, anybody home," Ginny said waving her hand in front of Hermione. She snapped back to attention still amazed at the whole scenario.

"Yes, I'm fine. Quit waving your hand in front of my face," Hermione said.

"Did _he_ just almost…the Slytherin prince…" Ginny trailed off.

"Yes he did," Hermione said touching her mouth even though nothing had happened.

"Draco Malfoy! The boy who said he hated Mudbloods!" Ginny said amazed, "So, how was it?" Hermione gave her an odd look.

"Well?" Ginny asked giving Hermione an enquiring look.

"No he didn't kiss me, but almost," Hermione said quietly looking down at her hand.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry for barging in like that. I wouldn't have come if I'd known Malfoy was going to kiss you," she said. Hermione looked at her, "It's not your fault, I don't blame you for anything. I'm kind of glad that he didn't," Hermione said.

"But why?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"Because…Because…" Hermione said trailing off.

"Because why?" Ginny asked.

"I'm scared," Hermione answered.

"Why?" Ginny asked enquiring.

"I like him," Hermione said softly.

**A/N: How's that? Mah ha ha! I am so good! Just kidding. Finally some action! This is so big! Sorry that I couldn't have them kiss, but I had to do it, it makes me sad though. I hope you like this chapter because I have to say that it will be a couple of weeks before I can write more. But it is not over, yet! Sorry and thank you to all. **


	18. Chapter 18: Looks like a horse's butt

**Author's note: So sorry to keep you waiting, but I have been at my mom's for the past two weeks. These next two weeks you should get a couple of chapters out of me, I know it's not much but school will be over in a week in a half which technically is seven days but you know how it is with weekends and I've also got finals. Woohoo…sarcastically. So enjoy! And tell me what you think!**

Chapter 18: Looks like a horse's butt

"I like him," kept reverberating inside Hermione's head for the next couple of days. She could hear whenever the mention of his name came up or when anyone said Slytherin or when anybody even pointed in his direction. Hermione started to feel scared and nervous that she avoided him sometimes, not all the time though. She couldn't quite believe that she had told Ginny. (She's kind of in denial.)

It all came down to whenever Hermione looked up from studying something in class and seeing him smile at her that melted all those feelings aside. Hermione would smile back, sometimes until the other turned away. She would even make faces at her. During those moments Hermione didn't know anything except that the fact that she did like him and that her stomach kept doing flips.

On one particular day Hermione looked up from intensive studying about how people can turn into an animagus, to see Draco doing something really odd. He was digging in his school bag, taking out even more odd stuff; he took out two tissues, spell-tape, and a green quick quill from Fred and George's joke shop. (The quill can dye stuff green, I thought I would make it up for my purposes, HeeHee!)

Hermione was looking at him oddly wondering in Merlin's toes he was doing. He took the spell-tape and started taping the two ends of the tissues together. Then he took his wand, saying a spell and the two ends of the tissue that was taped together curled upward. He grabbed the green quill and dotted some of the green onto the tissue contraption that he was making. Hermione was starting to think that he was crazy but she couldn't take her eyes off of what he was doing because it was so amusing. The whole thing turned green, then Draco took some more spell-tape and put it on the contraption and then he put it on his face turning directly to look at her.

The contraption was a fake mustache that he had made! He smiled a debonairly like James Bond while he fluffed his "mustache" and then turning around so he could take some more notes. There was a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Hermione thought he looked so funny, she tried not to laugh but it came out as a suppressed giggle as she muffled it into her hand. She then started coughing so she wouldn't get in trouble for laughing.

Draco looked over at her again causing her to go into another fit of giggles, this time being silent. He gave her a quizzical look that said "what?" Hermione stopped finally out of breath; she shook her head and wrote down more notes before she missed more of the lecture from Professor McGonagall. She felt someone looking at her, so she smiled and looked up while still writing and crossed her eyes before looking down again. Luckily nobody looked back when he coughed a laugh into his sleeve. Hermione smiled not looking up.

She decided to be funny too so Hermione took a clean piece of parchment paper and started folding it into a triangularish shape. She wrote a note on it and threw it at Draco, it hit in square in the chest. She heard him mutter, "What the…" before she heard the crinkle of paper opening. Hermione could feel the grin on his face; she looked up at him again and magicked his beard red as the bell rang. She walked out before he could do anything about it, but she heard him protest. Hermione hurried off to her favorite tree by the lake. He came running out a couple of minutes later.

"Over here goose head," she said giggling as she saw the red "mustache" askew.

"Well it's not my fault, it was _green_," he said sarcastically crossing his arms and huffing.

"Oh stop your whining you baby and sit down," she said laughing grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit down. He fell down on his butt and then rolled down onto his back; he sat up on his butt so fast and huffed out his chest like a little kid that Hermione fell back on the grass laughing. He grinned at her, she was still laughing when he got a bright idea.

Draco's idea was to mercilessly tickle Hermione. She was red and laughing and then he would stop and she would try to calm her breathing before he started again this time in a different spot like her neck or her stomach. She finally managed to choke out the word stop out to him. After watching her for a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to where she could talk and breathe normally.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked him.

"Of course, it's my job," he said grinning evilly. He put his hand close as if to tickle her again when she saw the motion and grabbed his hand pulling it away, all the while smiling. "I don't think so mister," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. They both lay down on the grass with the side of their head pressed against each other. Hermione thought it would be fun to look at the clouds.

"Oh that looks like a bunny," she said excited.

"It looks more like chopped lumpy liver," he said sarcastically.

"Okay then why don't you tell something that you see," she sulked.

"That cloud looks like a square ogre head," he said proudly.

"That does not look like a square ogre's head," she argued.

"Does too, oh what does that cloud look like then missy?" he asked crossing his arms again.

"That cloud looks like a castle with a princess waiting for her knight," she said dreamily.

"Posh smosh. Are you kidding me? It looks more like a dried and shriveled horse's butt," he said sarcastically.

"Uh! What, you think you are so smart, don't you?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," he said with his famous tone.

"Whatever, weirdo," she said punching his arm playfully. They looked at each other and smiled. They both had a look of amusement that sparkled in their eyes. They continued to smile before they both looked up at the sky again, still smiling.


	19. Chapter 19: Swim Shop

**Author's Note: How's my posse? I am overly bored as usual. So I thought to pass some time that I would add a new chapter since I know that you all are so excited for one. Wow I'm bored. I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review! Please…**

Chapter 19: Swim Shop

Draco went shopping in Hogsmeade for new swimming trunks because his were getting holey. (If you know what I mean) The store that held swimming clothes were you could say muggle. There was a couple that had magical charms which could turn the swimming outfit a different color. But he wasn't interested in any of those. He just wanted some simple green or black swimming shorts. The selection was very good but the store was full of weird muggle swimming outfits and ones that glittered or shone bright colors that almost blinded him.

He saw a particularly annoyingly bright bikini that some girl was getting. It was bright yellow and had so much glitter that it looked disgusting like sparkly pee. Then it would change to a nasty sparkly poop colored. Mostly the bikini stayed yellow. And it was huge. It wasn't until he realized who it was that he was most disgusted. The girl who was trying it on standing in front of a mirror while admiring herself was Pansy!

He about gagged, not only was her huge roly-poly belly hanging out, but her big lumpy boobs bulged out. The top only covered part of her nipples and the rest of her lumpiness sagged out somewhat. (It was kind of hard to describe that, but I thought that it would be funny. Hee Hee Pansy is so not going to get Malfoy! Mah ha-ha! I'm so evil!) Draco turned around to cover his mouth so he wouldn't puke, he didn't think that she was that ugly, but oh was he wrong as ever. She certainly wasn't pretty and she certainly had meat-flaps, but that was just nasty.

Draco walked away really quickly so he could find some shorts and get out of there. He spotted the men's section and quickly walked there. There was an array of different kinds of shorts that you could wear swimming. It took him fifteen minutes but he found some plain and sturdy black shorts that would his purpose so he could go swimming whenever he wanted. He grabbed and was walking to the counter when he ran into a flustered Hermione who had just entered the store.

"Oh, sorry about that," he said as he helped her pick up her shopping bags from Fred and George's joke shop.

"Oh no that's ok, thanks," she said smiling at Draco which made his insides melt.

"So what are you doing here Hermione," he asked her.

"Just hoping to find a good swimsuit for this summer," she said, "What about you?"

"Same thing except I don't want glittering or color-changing shorts," he said looking at Pansy with a look of disgust.

"I know what you mean," she said looking at Pansy too.

"Umm yeah," he said looking away from Pansy and shuddering. Hermione looked at him again with an amusing look in her eye.

"Well nice running into you I got to go pay for these swim trunks before they think that I'm trying to shop lift them," he said.

"Yeah see you later," she said.

Draco walked away giving her one last look as she turned around towards the ladies section of the swimming outfit store. He got in a long line so he could pay for the shorts. He rolled his eyes at the long line. _This is so ridiculous. I only have one simple thing, you'd think that they could let people who have simple stuff go first instead of people who are buying complicated expensive crap_, he thought. He watched as Hermione looked slowly took her time to look at some swimsuits before proceeding to the bikinis. Now he was interested because she wasn't the type to wear bikinis. He raised an eyebrow as she looked at a black bikini that had rhinestones on it. It was nice but it wasn't her.

Draco then laughed at her expression as she looked at a particularly ugly red and very skimpy bikini that had holes in it where the nipples were supposed to be. He doubled over laughing as she discovered a whip that went with that particular bikini. When he was out of breath he looked and saw that she had moved on to look at another bikini. This one was brown and plain, but it tied at the top. Hermione seemed to think that this one was perfect, as did he. He couldn't agree more.

He watched Hermione go to the changing station. She went into a changing room and he couldn't see her. So his attention was drawn elsewhere as the line moved up and he was now four people away from the register. _It's about time_, he thought irritated. His attention was drawn back to the changing station as a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a perfectly tan body came out wearing a dark brown bikini; she climbed onto the podium of mirrors where Pansy had been earlier. Everybody looked at her because she was beautiful and had a body to die for.

She was in shape and had nice a nice chest that filled out the bikini. (The bikini is darker than her tan and it compliments it, if you can picture it the way that I see it. Sorry it's hard to describe. Got to work on that.) Draco's jaw dropped when the girl looked at herself with a shy expression because she was self conscious. He knew that it was Hermione. But you had to admire her for being so brave.

"Ahem, sir?" the clerk at the register said as he looked at her dumbly and noticed it was his turn to pay for the shorts he was carrying and the line wasn't long at all anymore.

He closed his mouth and took one last embarrassed look at Hermione before stepping up to the counter. His face was heated and red. Draco paid and left the store quickly before anybody else could see his red face. He walked down the street thinking about what had just happened. Hermione Granger, the bookworm had a nice body! Even though she was his friend, he couldn't believe it.

A week later after Draco bought his swimming shorts; he actually had time to go swimming. Since it was Sunday, it was nice outside, and there were others outside sunbathing or just sitting in the shade, he decided it would nice to go for a dip.


	20. Chapter 20: Swim

**Author's Note: Spiky is being a turd, so I had to kick him out of my igloo. Guess what! Last day of school is tomorrow! Woohoo! I am so happy! I hate finals though! Ugh, oh guess what else? I got a hot guy to sign my year book, aren't you all excited for me? He is so hot! Ahh, dreamy sigh. Anyways here's another chapter.**

Chapter 20: Swim

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror; it was the perfect bikini to get when saw it. She continued to admire her reflection when she felt everybody's eyes on her, she saw as a certain blonde hurriedly left the store. Hermione frowned at why he was leaving so fast, but she didn't really care. As everybody continued to stare her face got red. She sighed and stepped back down from the podium to go back to the dressing rooms. She changed back into her plain clothing, paid for her bikini, and left the store. Tomorrow she would have to be at the hospital wing so she could learn some more about healing potions.

A week later Hermione was tired from all the classes, homework, and even the hospital wing. She was stressed out because of lack of sleep and everything seemed to keep piling on. She woke up Sunday morning feeling refreshed from a stressful week. Hermione looked out her window to see the sun shining; she smiled at the world before changing and going down to the great hall for breakfast.

As she walked into the great hall she saw a red haired teenager and a jet black haired teenager waving at her frantically to sit down with them.

"Hi guys," she said giving them a bright smile.

"Hey Ermionee," Ron said while stuffing his face.

"Hi," said Harry staring off into space, or at a certain other redhead.

"Ron, don't eat with your mouth full, Harry are you okay?" she asked waving her hand in front of Harry's face, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Harry….HARRY!" she said snapping her fingers in front of his face which snapped his attention back.

"Sorry about that," he said stuffing his face too. Hermione rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Just then the Slytherin prince walked in making Hermione's stomach get butterflies, he didn't look too happy so when he looked up Hermione gave him a warm smile and a wave. He waved back looking much happier.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to watch us play quidditch later? Ginny is going to come outside with us later but she's just going to tan. Well how about it?" Harry asked.

"Hmm…" she said thinking, "I don't know."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Well do I have to watch you guys, per say?" she asked.

"Not exactly, Ginny is going to tan," Harry said almost getting that dreamy look before he caught himself.

"Well maybe," Hermione said stalling so she could tease them more. (In a friend way! Jeez people, jkjk.)

"Oh come on Hermione; just say yes, for god's sake!" Ginny said exasperated cutting into their conversation.

"Okay, yes," Hermione said.

"So we'll see you around noon or so?" asked Harry.

"You got it," said Hermione. The boys got up and left the table so they could go clean and get their brooms ready for flying. Around noon Ginny burst into Hermione's room to change into her swimsuit.

"Look what I bought!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Wow," said Hermione admiring the swimsuit. It was the black bikini that had rhinestones on it, making it sparkle. But Ginny looked gorgeous in it; there was even a sarong to go with it.

"Let me see yours," said Ginny. Hermione put on her bikini, Ginny whistled, "Wow, you darn good, girl."

Ginny left to go outside while Hermione searched for her book; she wanted to read while lazing out in the sun. After awhile she found the book, grabbed her blue colored sarong, and left the room. (Does brown and blue go good together? Oh well I don't know.) Hermione wrapped the sarong around her waist as she walked outside with her book in the nook of her elbow. The first thing that hit her was the sun. "Ahh, this feels good," she murmured to herself.

"Talking to yourself, mudblood," said an annoying voice behind her.

"Why don't you, jump off a cliff; you ugly rich brat!" Hermione said looking at the lumpy, rolly girl behind her. Pansy got close and put her fat finger in Hermione's face, "If you touch my man I will kill you," Pansy said.

"First of all why would you think that Draco would want you as a girlfriend? Especially when you are disgusting and sleep with all the losers that'll have you," Hermione said looking her straight in the eye, "Now if you don't mind, get your germ infested finger out of my face."

Hermione walked away really mad, she grumbled as she threw her book on the ground and took off her sarong and put it on the ground so she could lie down.

"What's with you," Ginny asked.

"Pansy, the nerve of that fat chunky…" she trailed off.

"I see," said Ginny as she put her sunglasses back on and lay down. Hermione laid back and relaxed her mind of all emotions so she could just enjoy the sun. She closed her eyes and then opened them again grabbing her book so she could read. Harry and Ron were playing a small game of quidditch as she looked up every now and then to watch them play. After an hour of reading, Hermione set her book down; the boys were now playing ultimate Frisbee which Harry was teaching, in which Ginny joined them.

She closed her eyes so she could tan when a shadow closed off the warmth from the sun. She opened her eyes and there he was; Draco. He was standing above her with a smile on his face. "Do you mind?" she asked. "You're blocking my sunlight."

"Oh am I now, I'm so sorry," he drawled making Hermione's skin shiver.

"I bet you are," she sarcastically, but smiling at the same time. She tried to close her eyes again but he just kept standing there.

"Really would you get out of the way?" she asked looking at him.

"Okay your highness," he said bowing low. He walked away.

SPLASH!

A huge splatter of water got on Hermione making her gasp and sit up really fast.

"What the he…" she said not being able to finish as someone splashed her with water again, but not so much. Draco had jumped into the water doing a cannon ball. He kept splashing water at Hermione.

"Draco, stop," she said gasping because of the cold.

"Maybe I don't want to," he said smiling devilishly.

"Maybe you should or I'll hex you into oblivion," she said smirking.

"You know what? I'm not going to stop," he said splashing her again.

Hermione ran a distance so he couldn't splash her. "Ha, now you can't reach me," she said smiling.

"Oh I think that I could fix that," he said getting out of the lake.

"No wait, stop Draco," she squealed as he got two feet away from her.

"Okay," he said smiling more mischievously this time as he slipped back into the water.

"You promise that you're not going to splash me?" she asked taking tentative steps back towards the shoreline of the lake which was close to where he was treading water.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he said smirking.

"Okay," she said as she walked closer to the edge of the water.

"Watch this," Draco said with a childish grin as he went underwater.

After thirty seconds Hermione looked at the water not seeing him, "Draco," she said.

"Draco where are you, this isn't funny," she said getting worried.

"Draco," she said again when suddenly a hand popped out of the water and she was pulled in.

"Draco!" she screamed, but was cut off as she hit the water. A laughing Draco emerged to tread water as he laughed more.

"Draco that wasn't funny," she said whining, "Its cold and I barely know how to swim!"

"That's okay I can show you," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm going to get you back you know that right?" she said, "I know, how about this." She splashed him. A splashing fight ensued until they both had to stop because they were laughing. Draco floated lazily while Hermione stood in the shallow part of the water so she wouldn't fall in. "Why don't you come out here?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to drown; unlike you who can swim. I only know how to dog paddle," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, I'll teach you," he said extending his hand to her, "And I won't let anything happen to you."

"No," she said, "I don't want to."

"Come on, this time I won't break my promise," he said a little irritated; "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do trust you it's just that…" she said as he put his finger to her lips.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly out to the deeper part of the lake, she started to slip, but he had a firm grip on her waist. (Aw how romantic…sigh) She gasped and held onto him tighter when she saw how deep it was and her feet couldn't touch ground. She was holding hug-like, he let go of her waist so he could tread water with his legs and both arms. Hermione held onto his neck tighter and wrapped her legs around him as she stared at the water.

"It's okay," he said into her ear. She slowly relaxed her legs but she didn't let go of his neck. "I'm going to teach you how to float first," he said holding her this time, "I want you to let go of my neck." She let go of his neck slowly.

"Don't panic because I'm going to lay you on your back," he said in a soothingly, his voice washing over Hermione. His touch sent tingles down Hermione's back. He laid her on her back never letting go of it, "Now breathe in deeply," he said as she complied.

He told her to slowly kick her legs and move her arms up and down as is the way for floating. (Which I don't really have a clue, so tell me if it sounds anything like floating, please) Soon he had her really relaxed, breathing deeply, and moving her limbs to the flow for floating that he let go of her and she didn't even realize it.

"Look at yourself," he said. She did and noticed that he wasn't holding her, she was floating! "I'm floating," she said excitedly. Hermione was so excited that she broke the rhythm and started flailing until Draco caught her in his arms, they looked at each other for a long time before one looked away. Draco swam back with Hermione on his back to the shore. Hermione noticed that everyone who had been out in the fun of the sun had gone back inside.

"Wow it's late," she said.

"Yep," he said only looking at her while she looked up at the castle.

"Well, umm, thank you," she said looking at him before going to grab her sarong and her book. Draco felt lost, he watched as she left towards the castle. Both their hearts were pounding at the moment together even though they are only friends.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! This chapter was a challenge, not writer's block but writing it because I'm not a swimmer. Please tell me…I'm begging. Other than that I got my heart pounding as I wrote the scene in the water. So romantic!


	21. Chapter 21: The Crisis

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delays, thank you to all my loyal peeps. And cheers to my new reviewers. I always love them. Well here's another chapter, it is a good one. **

Chapter 21: The Crisis

Hermione's hands trembled as she read the letter; her whole body started shaking. She took a deep breath inhaling and exhaling deeply trying to control herself; the letter falling out of her shaking hands. The letter settled onto the carpet. She sat down slowly on her bed holding her knees tight to her chest, rocking back and fort. Hermione was in total shock. She got up snatching the letter off the floor. Her breathing became shallow as she looked at the letter one more time before everything went black.

Ginny knocked on the door to ask Hermione something, "Hermione are in there?" she asked. "Hermione," she said, knocking again. Ginny heard the hoot of a screech owl. Ginny opened the door to see Hermione convulsing on the floor. Hermione's whole body was seizing up from the impact of a seizure. It was like something had taken over her body and mind, making her whole body move and twist violently. Ginny stood in shock for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. She took evasive action, moving furniture and anything out of the way so Hermione wouldn't bump into anything.

She looked at Hermione again; her eyes were rolling into the back of her head every now and then. Ginny noticed Hermione clutching something in her hand. Ginny wasn't even going to try and get it. Hermione's body stopped jerking around, her head rolled to one side facing Ginny while her eyelids blinked and her eyes rolled around towards the back of her head. Hermione started throwing up; so Ginny grabbed her and put her in the recovery position on her side so she wouldn't choke to death.

Ginny ran out of the bedroom really fast looking for anybody, but nobody was in the common room. Ginny stopped and smacked her forehead because she realized that everybody had gone out to watch the start of the match of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. She then ran out of Gryffindor Tower looking for somebody who could help her. She started yelling while she ran, finally a voice rang out above the silence, "Weasley why the hell are you yelling?" She turned around to see a sulky Malfoy who was standing there. Ginny put her hands on her knees and panted trying to catch her breath.

He had his arms crossed, "Well?" he enquired.

Ginny was still breathless but she managed a reply, "Something happened."

"Is that why in carnation you were yelling?" he asked again.

"Yes," she said.

"Well what is it?" he asked annoyed.

"It's-Hermione," she said, her breathing slowing down once again.

"What! Why didn't you say so? Is she hurt? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She needs help," Ginny said.

"Well then lead the way," he said.

Ginny hurried back the way she had come with Draco right at her heels, when they got to the Gryffindor Tower Ginny said the password to the fat lady while Draco stood a distance away. Ginny ran into the common room and up the stairs with Draco running fast too. The staircase started to swivel down and he started to slide, but he said an incantation that blasted him to the top of the stairs. Draco continued running until he reached a room with an open door which was Hermione's.

Ginny was checking for a pulse and for breathing, there was a pulse and Hermione's chest was heaving slowly. But she started puking again. Ginny put her pinky finger into her mouth and pushed all the puke out of Hermione's mouth. Draco took one long look at Hermione before scooping her up gently into his arms and carrying her out of Gryffindor Tower all the way to the hospital wing with a protesting Ginny following in tow. Luckily Madam Pomfrey was in there with Professor Dumbledore.

"What happened?" he asked coming towards them with Madam Pomfrey right behind him.

"Put her right there on the bed," said Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Ginny came and got me to tell me something had happened to Hermione. So I ran after her and brought Hermione straight here. She was passed out and puking," Draco said looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Ginny with an enquiring look. "When I came to the room to ask Hermione something I found her on the floor having a seizure. She was convulsing like crazy. But I moved everything out of the way because I remembered from the First Aid Training Course me and Hermione took when I came to visit her last summer. I stayed with her until she stopped and then she started puking. So I then put her into the recovery position which I also learned from the course so she wouldn't choke to death and then I went and got Malfoy," she said out of breath.

But Dumbledore being his magical self caught all of what she said, "That was really good of you," he said looking at Ginny.

"Professor, she has a quickened pulse. Her seizure must have been caused by some kind of trauma or something very stressful," said a concerned Madam Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore took Madam Pomfrey aside knowing that look in her eye when something didn't look too well.

"We'll have to ask them later, but right now put some calming potion in a cup so she will sleep for a couple of days. When she wakes up we will gently ask her what is wrong. For now she is going to need her friends even with a calming potion. I will have them come and visit her and I will inform her other friends and her family what has happened. For now keep Draco and Ginny close by in case she wakes up before the potion is ready," Dumbledore said looking at Madam Pomfrey sternly before walking out of the hospital wing to go to his office and page Harry and Ron to his office to tell them what had happened to Hermione.

Draco sat on Hermione's bed looking at her, her face was flushed and her skin was pale, but she was still beautiful nonetheless. He grabbed her hand when he felt it was fist. Draco noticed her clutching something in her hand; he pulled it out gently as her fist relaxed. It was a piece of paper, it was the letter.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What do you think! I actually took the time to write out this chapter first, so I'm very proud. I described the seizure as I have seen on TV and from the first aid course that I took when I was fourteen. So I'm not really sure if stress can cause it, but I've seen it on TV, so tell what you think. This is one of my most good writings of my chapters yet. (I know it doesn't make any sense, but I'm still proud nonetheless! Hee Hee!)**


	22. Chapter 22: The letter

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter, but I had to do it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be updated. I am so sorry about this, but summer gets crazy. So I hope you like this chapter, I thought long on what I should put in the letter. **

Chapter 22: The letter

Draco stared at the letter in his hands in shock. He was still in the hospital wing next to Hermione's bed. The letter read:

_**Dear Hermione, **_

**_I have come to realized that since you are a witch, you could have prevented your mother's death. That fatal car crash, in which killed my lovely daughter that you did not prevent. It is because of you that your father is indeed an alcoholic. _**

_**My daughter was a sweet young woman who didn't deserve to be taken from me at such a young age. Therefore, Hermione, you are no granddaughter of mine. And you are no longer welcome in my house or near my family. **_

**_You would do well to remember that. Also, your father who still mourns the loss of my daughter, his wife, has decided on putting restraining order on you. Which I know will not faze you because of the fact that you are a heathen witch. _**

_**It is your fault my daughter is dead which I have said and will say again. My lawyer shall contact you about the changing of my will. You will not be on the will. Good day to you, murderer. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Gretchen M. Williams**_

It was a short letter but it explained everything to Draco about the way Hermione had been acting all year. The depression, which he noticed at the beginning of the school year. Not only did Hermione have to deal with the death of her mother, her father becoming an alcoholic, but she also had to deal with being disowned by a grandmother who blamed her for her mother's death. Draco could see why she'd broken down.

He felt sorry for Hermione and vowed to help her feel better. It was at that point in time that Draco finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for this caring and beautiful girl who made his life worth something. He would do anything to make her happy. He would do everything in his power to make sure she was never unhappy even if he had to do it for the rest of his life. Draco leaned down kissing her forehead while whispering in her ear; "I will take care of you always."

Draco grabbed the letter in his hand and left the hospital wing to go straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle sprang back as he ascended the stairs. He heard two boys arguing with the Headmaster.

"Professor what happened?" asked a flustered boy Draco knew to be the famous Scar head himself, Potter.

"Yeah and why can't we see her?" asked an angry voice who was Weasley.

"We don't know right now what happened but Ginny and Draco are by her side," said the Professor as a matter of fact.

"WHAT! MALFOY! But we're her best friends!" shouted Weasley, Draco just rolled his eyes as he walked into the office from the door.

"Because Weasley, you and Potter are too obnoxious and she needs her sleep," interrupted an irritated Draco.

"Precisely," said Professor Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled even more than usual.

"WHAT! I don't think so!" said an angry Harry who stood up really fast.

"Yeah," said Ron clenching his fists.

"Don't even pretend that you really care!" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Oh yeah and how would you know Potter," said Draco dangerously staring at Harry.

"Because you are nothing but scum," said Harry.

Draco stepped closer, "What are you going to do about it?" asked Draco, his glittering in anger.

"That is enough you three!" said Professor Dumbledore in a very serious tone, "If any of you care about Hermione it would be best not to argue about it. What is that in your hand Mr. Malfoy?" Draco handed the Professor Dumbledore the letter, and the twinkle in his eyes left as he read it.

"It seems we now know why Hermione had a seizure," he said handing the letter to Ron and Harry who also read it.

"WHAT!" said an outraged Harry.

"THAT OLD PRUNE!" said Ron angry.

"That is why I came here with the letter," said Draco who was still mad at the whole situation, especially the letter.

"This is very serious," said Professor Dumbledore who got up and started pacing.

"What should we do about it?" asked Draco who stared right at the pacing Professor.

"The only thing would be to go to Hermione and comfort her until she wakes up, we will have to wait. So you three will look after her and make sure she is happy. That means you have to work together!" said Professor Dumbledore who had stopped pacing and gave all three of them a piercing stare. They all flinched. Draco was the first to speak, "I will work with them only for Hermione's sake, but only for her because I know that is what she would want," said a serious Draco who looked at all of them in the eye.

"Me too," said a surprised Harry at how Draco had changed.

"I will also," said a determined Ron, "As Malfoy said, only for Hermione's sake."

"I want all three of you to shake on it," said Professor Dumbledore who had the twinkle back in his eyes.

All three teenagers shook hands for Hermione's sake because she would need it. After they left, Professor Dumbledore sat down and sighed of relief, then he smiled his mischievous smile.

A/N: HeeHee I made them shake hands. Dumbledore's smile is not because he is the cause of her troubles, it's just because of the stuff to come for them. I think that I am almost done with this story, so I hope you really like it! REVIEW! Please for me?


	23. Chapter 23:Dumbledore'sMischievousSmile

**Author's Note: Sorry to keep you waiting. This chapter is kind of different to the others, but it doesn't really involve a lot of the plot. It's mostly from Professor Dumbledore's point of view. **

Chapter 23: Dumbledore's Mischievous Smile

The twinkle in his eyes seemed brighter than normal as he watched the grudging boys shake hands. He saw the looks of disgust that they gave each other as they walked out of the headmaster's office. And he heard their grumbling as they walked down the hallway about the situation with Malfoy.

It was something he had always hoped for; house uniting, enemies becoming friends. He knew they wouldn't like each other, but they had one thing in common which was Hermione. It would take time and he knew all he would get was cooperation from both parties only for the sake of Hermione. But it was a beginning. _Oh it was a beginning_, he thought.

Professor Dumbledore got up from his chair and left his office as he walked to the hospital wing to check up on the problem with supplies and to see how the patients were. He wanted mainly to check up on Hermione because she was the glue to the whole project.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts walked into the hospital wing to find Poppy Pomfrey stocking the newly arrived medical supplies, "I see that you finally got that supply the school has been wait for," he said.

"Yes it just came in this morning," she said very happy, "We also got more of that green rubbing ointment for numbness."

"Indeed it seems to work rather well," he commented, "How is Miss Granger doing?"

"Once in awhile she moans in her sleep, but I think she'll be fine. It's just a matter of waiting until she decides to wake up. The potion is helping her sleep, but it's her choice when to wake up," she replied.

"Ah, I see," he said looking at Hermione.

Just then Draco came in to say goodnight to Hermione. He looked at Madam Pomfrey but he did not see Professor Dumbledore standing there. Professor Dumbledore watched as Draco talked to Hermione for five minutes and then proceeding to kiss her on the forehead before walking out of the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore smiled in glee.

"Well Poppy, I'd better be going so I can go to bed," he said looking at Madam Pomfrey and the supplies before hurrying out of the wing. He walked happily like a child who'd just got sweets for Christmas. Then he skipped around happily if you can imagine Professor Dumbledore skipping. (I know weird, huh? He he)

"Headmaster are you all right?" asked Professor Minerva McGonagall who stared at him funny.

"Yes, Minerva everything is fine. And my plan is going along smoothly," he said as she walked back into the room from which she had come. He resumed his walking pace but he quickened around a corner with a sparkle in his eye instead of the normal twinkle. All the while his cheeks were a touch red and his lips twitched as he smiled his mischievous smile.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Mwhahaha! Dumbledore skipping makes me gleeful; who knew the old man with creaking joints had it in him? Tell me what you think, please review! Sorry for the short chapter. Hope it was funny!  
**


	24. Chapter 24: You look beautiful

**Author's Note: Yay! I got another chapter up finally. I've been really lazy this summer and I'm sorry, very sorry to my loyal readers and reviewers. School starts tomorrow for me, isn't that really sucky? Only two-in-a-half months of summer instead of three! Ahh, but at least I get to graduate! Anybody have any ideas what I should do to get them together? I've got an idea but I wanted to ask you my loyal fans. **

Chapter 24: "You look beautiful."

Over the next couple of weeks Draco and Harry and Ron helped out in the hospital wing, going to visit Hermione whenever they had free time. They were to the point of being civil towards each other even though they still didn't like each other. Mostly they didn't want to admit to themselves that Hermione was the one to bring out the best in themselves. Professor Dumbledore sat in his office smiling triumphantly; his plan was going along smoothly.

Professor McGonagall came in the office carrying a stack of papers for the Headmaster, "Oh Minerva my plan is working so grandly," he commented as she put the stack of papers down on the desk.

"Yes, Headmaster," she said giving him a puzzling look. Professor Dumbledore got up and in one swift moment hugged Professor McGonagall leaving her dazed as she hugged him stiffly back.

"Well Minerva I shall go check on how things are with the first years," he said whistling as he walked out the door, leaving Professor McGonagall in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up feeling dazed in the hospital wing; _why am I her_e she wondered. She was stiff from laying so long, but she didn't even know why she was in the hospital wing or why she felt stiff like a board. Then everything came rushing back as if in a dream, the letter! She groaned as she remembered. "Oh you're awake, you've had some visitors here every moment they could spare. Particularly three gentlemen, they really care about you dear," said Madam Pomfrey smiling as she put newly watered flowers in the vase.

Hermione looked around the room; it didn't look so white with all the flowers, cards, and balloons of the people who had come to visit her in the hospital wing. Not only had Ron and Harry come to see her but Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and the other Gryffindors had brought stuff for her to get better. She saw a vase of white roses that a card with a green-silver snake coming gracefully out of a circle and it had nicely looped handwriting. It read: To Hermione.

She gasped as she carefully grabbed the card and read it. Madam Pomfrey watched her as she read the card while silent tears came down her face, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked quietly looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"About three weeks, dear," said Madam Pomfrey in a motherly tone, "You've had a lot of visitors but Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have all been in here every spare moment all worried about you. Telling you to wake up and how their days went. Mr. Malfoy has especially been worried about your well-being."

Hermione's heart thumped faster as Madam Pomfrey told her about Draco carrying her to the hospital wing after she had passed out.

"Whenever you are ready to talk about what happened, we're all here for you, dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she smiled and patted Hermione's head before walking out.

Just then Draco walked in the door carrying a book that he was going to read to her until she woke up and a small vase of purple lilies, he looked at her and in shock he dropped the vase as it broke into a million tiny pieces. Hermione looked over at the sound of glass breaking and saw Draco's surprised reaction, she was as equally surprised as she stood up. "I didn't know you were awake," he said looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah," she said quietly looking down at the floor, her heart pounding even more than before.

She looked at him. He grabbed a rag, still staring at her because she was awake now. Hermione's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest. She remembered all the things he had whispered in her ear as she slept, she blushed at the thought.

"Damn it," he said as blood poured out of a small cut from the broken glass of the vase.

Hermione grabbed another small rag and got it wet as fast as she could but her stiff muscles wouldn't let her move as fast if she hadn't been asleep for three weeks. She gently wiped up the blood and wrapped it around the cut; he put spell-o-tape on it so it would stay. Then they both stood up and she looked at the floor again, he looked at her and brushed the strands of hair out of her face.

She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder as he put his arms around her and held her, telling her it would be okay. She cried for the terrible things her grandmother said, her mother dying, being asleep for a long time, and she also cried because she felt that she would never be loved because of her grandmother. She let all the stress from the past year out in those sobs and she clung onto him for everything he had done for her.

He sat down on the bed still holding her, pulling her legs into his lap like as if she was a baby and he let her cry, "Let it all out. It's going to be okay," he said into her ear as she cried and cried. She cried, clinging to him until all she had left were a few sobs did she pull away and look up at him. "Thank you," she said, "For everything."

"No problem," he said, "That's what I'm here for, a crying shoulder." She laughed as he wiped her tears away, "I bet I look like the Niagara Falls just exploded everywhere she said wiping her nose and her eyes.

"No, you look beautiful," he said smiling at her. She just looked at him and then smiled, she turned away blushing.

**A/N: How was that? Mwhahaha, I'm so good! Oh guess what Spiky stopped being butt so he came back and that frozen pee warning is still good and ready, unless you love Harry Potter then you are good, but if not be warned! HeeHee!**


	25. Chapter 25: Closure

**Author's Note: Hope that everybody will read my new story called Another Hope. It's really good. So here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Closure

Hermione was soon released from the hospital wing. She got a letter from her grandmother's lawyer about the changing of the will and how she wasn't needed at the hearing, but she was supposed to be notified about it.

Hermione set the letter down on her dresser and put some clothes on it so she wouldn't have to see it anymore. For the week Hermione kept to herself and her friends, she was depressed but it didn't matter because she had Draco there to keep her occupied.

He told jokes and kept her mind off of the drama that her prudish grandmother brought to her life. For the first time in her life Hermione stopped blaming herself for her mother's death. But the letter from her grandmother's lawyer made her depressed. Draco noticed that she was still depressed even though he made her laugh.

"Draco I appreciate everything that you've done for me, but there's something I have to do," she said one afternoon as they were petting the giant squid. She remembered the time that he taught her to swim and the day that he knocked her into the water and the squid helped her out of the water.

"Oh and what do you have to do?" he asked composed, but he was still alarmed.

"I need to go see my grandmother," she said looking out at the lake; she was under her favorite tree.

"Why? That woman did nothing but disown you and she blamed you for your mother's death, which is not your fault!" he said angry at her grandmother.

"Because I need closure," she said looking at him.

"Well then I'm coming with you," he said matter of fact.

"No, Draco you don't need to do that," she said astonished.

"It doesn't matter, I'm coming no matter what," he said folding his arm.

"Bu…" she said.

"No buts," he said, "And that's final!" Hermione just sat there and giggled.

She couldn't believe that he would do that for her. Hermione and Draco went to Professor Dumbledore so they could get permission to go to her grandmother's house. He consented to them going as long as they used the floo network to go there and come back to his office by floo network. He told them that they had three hours before they had to come back. Professor Dumbledore hooked up his own fireplace to her grandmother's fireplace.

Hermione stepped to the fireplace first, grabbing a handful of green powder, Draco grabbed a hold of her arm; "Do you really want to do this?" he asked. She nodded with the same gleam of determination in her eyes when she set her mind to something, "1232 Abalone Street," she said clearly throwing the powder into the fireplace as she disappeared in a cloud of emerald flames. Draco said the same thing as they stepped into a nice dining room where a small crowd of people were standing around the table where a prudish old lady sat. Everybody turned to look at them when they came through the fireplace to stand in front of the table.

Hermione's grandmother let out a horrifying scream, "Get that murderer out of my house!" she screeched. Hermione whipped out her wand so fast that nobody moved, Draco grabbed his wand out of his robe pocket too for backup.

"I am not a murderer," said Hermione quietly, her eyes flashing, it was deathly quiet in the room. Nobody moved as she slowly walked closer to her "family."

"I see that nobody wanted to give me an invitation," she said.

"Why would I give one to the murderer of my daughter," her grandmother said defiantly staring at the wand apprehensively.

"Grandmother, or should I say Old-woman-who-had-no-association-to-me I think would be a more appropriate name. I didn't come here for you or your stupid will changing. I came here to end this stupid feud that is ruining my life! Is that what you wanted _Grandmother_?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"You people disgust me," said Draco, "Kicking out your own granddaughter because she couldn't save her mother even if she is a witch! Blaming her! When she already feels guilty about not being able to save her mum when what she really needed was support, she was grieving too and still is. And you don't make it better. I have seen this girl at her best and at her worst and if you don't want to know what great of a granddaughter you have, then you are clearly mistaken and I would hate to call you grandmother if I was her. You are a squeamish woman!"

"Thanks Draco, but I think I can handle it," she said wiping tears off of her face, she gave him another look of astonishment before she turned to her grandmother again.

"I don't need your stupid money, this ugly house, or anything from you. I came here to do this," Hermione said grabbing out the letter from her grandmother's lawyer and the letter from her grandmother and ripping them into many pieces before throwing them on the floor, "That is what I think of you and you are not going to ruin my life anymore!"

"You always were an ungrateful brat!" her grandmother said outraged.

"Wait you aren't grandmother and oh wait, I almost forgot," Hermione said pointing her wand at her grandmother and whispering spell that would make her grandmother's mouth disappear.

"You can't use magic outside of school," she said before her mouth disappeared, she grabbed her face where her mouth had once been, her eyes bugged out before she collapsed.

"Goodbye disgusting people," said Draco laughing as he followed Hermione back to the fireplace to get a handful of floo powder as they disappeared in a cloud of emerald flames Draco could not stop laughing.

"That was amazing," he said when he finally stopped laughing, "Where did you learn that spell?"

"Oh from a library book," she said smirking.

"How'd it go?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a huge twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well," said Hermione giving Dumbledore a smile, something that she felt she hadn't done since the beginning of the school year. Professor Dumbledore smiled back at her and looked at Draco raising his eyebrows, "She got closure," he said as he followed Hermione out of the Headmaster's office to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry to eat dinner as Draco stared after her still amazed. During dinner Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled at him in which he returned. She was still amazed at his outburst to her grandmother and wondered what it could mean, if he had the same feelings that she had for him.

**A/N: How was that! I know all of you Draco fans will love his outburtst, it makes him sexy! I am so good! So, sorry to keep you readers waiting. Now this is very important: all of you who are reading my story, I want you all to review and read my story called Another Hope and I want you to review that story too! Please I'll love you all for forever!**


	26. Chapter 26: A Kiss

**Author's note: How are my lovely readers? How could you think that it was over, I wouldn't leave it like that, they aren't even together! Well enjoy! And please read my other story Another Hope.**

Chapter 26: A Kiss

Draco looked at her one more time but she was talking with her friends who kept asking her if she was all right, but she just kept on smiling. He smiled at himself as he ate his dinner, then he saw her get up. He decided to do something out of the ordinary. He got up and ran after her as she was going up the staircase to go to her dormitory. "Hermione," he said.

"Yes," she said turning around to face him, when she saw him her mouth curved into a smile.

"Well I was wondering if you weren't doing…" he said not getting to finish because Lavender and Parvati interrupted him.

"Hey Hermione we heard that you were in the hospital and wanted to know if you're alright," Lavender said.

"Oh I'm fine," she said.

"Great, we're having a party in the common room like right now," Parvati said.

"Oh um…I don't know," she said.

"You're coming right?" asked Lavender.

"Of course," she said looking at Draco, she mouthed sorry at him before walking away. "Well, I'll see you later Hermione," Draco said. He watched as she disappeared around a corner. "Damn it," he said frustrated at himself. He decided to go ride his broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt more carefree than she had ever felt in her whole life or since the accident with her mother. She didn't care about her grandmother and her grandmother's pettiness anymore. She was free from that constraint. She got up to go to the common room so she could get caught up on homework that she had missed during her loss of consciousness. (Sounds weird, huh?) Then she was startled as she heard someone call out her name.

When she turned around it was Draco and immediately her insides melted. She smiled at him, glad that it wasn't anybody else. He was going to ask her something, she knew it but what was the question. Lavender and Parvati had to ruin the moment, so Hermione would never really know what he was going to ask her. She felt really guilty for leaving him like that; she would have to make it up to him. _But how? _She wondered. The party wasn't going to be that great.

She decided to go to the party for awhile and then maybe ditch it to go find him. Hermione went to her wardrobe to pick something out to wear to the party. She had a black halter dress, a white strapless dress, and a light blue spaghetti strap dress. She couldn't choose which one, so she got Ginny to help her choose a dress. "Definitely not the black one," she said throwing it back into the closet.

"Put on the white one, I want to see what it looks like on you," Ginny said in her professional voice, "No it looks good, but it doesn't say GORGEOUS! Put this one on."

"Okay Ginny I was going to wear this one because its lighter and more like me but then again I wasn't sure because the black dress is sexy and the white dress is sexy, but not smutty," Hermione said.

"The blue one is perfect!" said Ginny looking at Hermione like as if she was dumb. Hermione just laughed at her facial expression.

"Now I want to wear the black one because it matches my hair," she said snatching it up from the closet.

"Yeah just take my dress why don't you," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd understand," said Ginny who was grinning.

"Oh go ahead and take it, now get out of my room!" said Hermione, "Stealing my dress."

"I heard that!" a muffled laugh from outside of the door. Hermione laughed again, she gently picked up the blue dress and put it on. It was a little shy of her knees but it showed off her tan legs. The dress kind of flowed when she walked and she could twirl around in it. Hermione decided to put her hair up in a curly bun, put on her shoes, some makeup, and left the room for the party.

Ginny looked good in her black dress, normally it would look smutty but not on Ginny. Hermione smiled at Ginny as she walked over to her and Harry who looked happy. Ron was with Lavender telling her secrets in her ear that she would giggle at. Hermione just shook her head at them. Parvati saw Hermione and squealed grabbing Lavender from a shocked Ron as they ran over to Hermione, "This is the guest of the evening!" they squealed. Sometimes those two were as bad as Pansy.

"Let's party!" somebody said grabbing a bottle of butterbeer and shaking it everywhere. Hermione walked quickly away from the butterbeer mess not wanting to get her dress dirty. Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked over to her, "Having fun?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yeah, it's lots of fun," she said smiling at her best friends.

"Yeah and I picked out her dress!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Good choice, it looks good on you," said Harry.

"Thanks," Hermione said smiling at them.

"Well let's have fun!" Harry exclaimed as he and Ginny went to go dance and Ron went to find Lavender. An hour later the party was going full blast and Hermione just watched the people having fun, she was having fun watching them, but something was missing. She didn't like not being able to have fun but she couldn't. So she decided to get some fresh air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was flying around for hours when he heard the commotion of the Gryffindor party. He flew over to the Gryffindor balcony where he watched them for a few minutes when he noticed a beautiful girl in a light blue dress. Her hair was in a curly bun with wisps falling down her face. She looked up and she gasped as she realized who he was. He could recognize her anywhere. It was Hermione.

Draco landed on the balcony tucking his broom under his arm. She smiled and he just looked at her, "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she said blushing, "You been out here long?"

"Yeah, just riding my broom, taking a load off," he said.

"Cool," she said.

"How would you like to go for a ride?" he asked looking at her with an unknown shine in his eyes.

"Um, I don't know Draco; you remember what happened last time. I crashed. And I don't have anything to keep me warm, plus my friends are in there," she said pointing into the common room.

"I'll keep you safe," he said stepping closer holding out his hand to her.

"But…I'm afraid of heights," she said quietly looking down at the ground ashamed.

"Don't worry; it's not a weakness or anything. People have things to be afraid of. They're supposed to. And I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said still looking at the ground.

"Then come with me," he said cupping her face in his hand.

"Okay," she said quietly taking his outstretched hand. He put his quidditch robes on her so she would be warm. Then he helped her onto the back of the broom, while he got on the front. He kicked off of the ground hard and she grabbed him in alarm. (Remember she was being brave that one time, she really is afraid of heights)

He smiled at her grabbing him; he rode slower above the treetops and the lake as she slowly opened her squeezed tight eyelids. The view was astonishing. She loosened her grip on his waist as she blushed at feeling his abs. But it reassured her because he was strong. Draco stopped about five feet from the ground so they could switch places, "But Draco it's dangerous and I could fall!" she exclaimed.

"I won't let you and we're only five feet above the ground," he said in a reassuring tone.

They switched places as she sat in front while he steered the broom with his arms around her. He taught her to steer the broom so if she ever got on one again by herself she would know how to control it without crashing. Then the wind started to pick up and Hermione turned around to face him so the wind blew at her back instead of her face.

They looked at each while he steered the broom, she blushed and snuggled closer to him. Her heart was pounding as he held her and controlled the broom at the same time. He stopped underneath the balcony on the ground where there was slow music coming out of the French doors. "May I have this dance?" he asked. She looked at him and just nodded her head. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They just swirled there in a graceful slow circle for awhile until he pulled her closer to him, her heart pounding she just stared at him. Then she put her head on his should and they danced like that for the rest of the song.

Neither of them wanted the song to end, but it did and both just held on in that embrace for several minutes until they both broke away. "That was really nice," she said quietly, "I think that I should go back so that they aren't worried."

"Yeah," he said quietly taking her hand before climbing back on the broom and escorting her back onto the veranda.

She climbed off the broom while he stood over it; she started to walk away when she remembered his robes. The robes had kept her really warm. She turned around when he grabbed her waist and kissed her. She was shocked but she melted into the kiss. They stood there kissing each other like there was no tomorrow, he was holding her back with one hand and the other hand gently cupped her neck. She had one hand on his neck and the other was running through his hair, which sent chills down his back.

Neither wanted to pull away from the mind blowing and tender kiss, but he pulled away first, "I just wanted to say good night," he said looking at her. "Okay," she said as he put on his quidditch robes and turned to leave, she turned back to him before he could fly away and kissed him again. She pulled away smiling, "Goodnight," she said. He just grinned and kicked off of the balcony and flew away waving at her. Hermione just walked back into the party with a dreamy look.

She had just shared her first kiss with someone who cared for very much. And just to think that he had been her enemy a couple of months ago. Now her stomach was doing butterflies whenever he was around, her heart pounded, and she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of him. She didn't really know it, but she was in love. As was he, when they both laid down that night to go to sleep, they were on each other's mind as they drifted off to sleep. And they both dreamt of each other.

**A/N: How was that? Aw so romantic, I wish I was Hermione! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! My story is almost done, yes, but this is not the last chapter. **


	27. Chapter 27: Bad Kiss

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm really sorry it took so long to update. So here is another chapter, I hope you like it, tell me what you think! Review please!  
**

Chapter 27: Bad Kiss

"Ginny I have something to tell you," said Hermione as she ran after Ginny. Ginny stopped and put her hands on her hips, "What!"

"Like I said, I need to tell you something," said Hermione breathing heavily.

"Well," Ginny said exasperated.

"Not here, can we go back to the common room?" Hermione asked.

"Ugh, well hurry up then!" Ginny said walking off again. Hermione ran to catch up. They got to the common room and walked up to the girls' dormitory when Ginny finally sat down. Hermione started pacing and blabbering on about something, "Spill!" Ginny ordered.

"Well at the party I wasn't having as much fun as I told you guys and so I went on the balcony to get some fresh air when Draco came flying, down and saw me. Immediately my stomach did a double flip or something! Then he took me flying, it was the most romantic flight ever on a broomstick and then we danced, and then we kissed!" Hermione practically shouted at Ginny. Ginny immediately smiled if not a little mischevious, "I knew something was up this morning at breakfast!" Hermione was still pacing, "Sit down and tell me all the details!" Ginny ordered.

Hermione told her everything that happened and this time in detail. Ginny squealed at all the right parts, but Hermione was still eased. "What do I do?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'what do I do?'" asked Ginny.

"I'm so confused! I mean I like him but…but..," said Hermione.

"No buts," said Ginny who was grinning from ear to ear and a had a gleam in her eye which got bigger the more Hermione kept talking.

"Well tell me what to do?" yelled Hermione.

"You tell him," said Ginny simply.

"WHAT! NO! I can't tell him because that would ruin the friendship we have and..and…and," trailed Hermione.

"And you have no excuse!" exclaimed Ginny, "You've already told me that you like him, what's standing in the way of you telling him?"

"I…I don't know!" Hermione said.

"It's not because you can't be together, it's because you're scared that he'll reject you because you two have been enemies for so long!" said Ginny who now looked like a sly cat.

"Ugh it's not fair, why do you always have to be right!" said an exasperated Hermione who jumped into the armchair, crossing her arms like a little child, "It's not fair!"

"What is fair? That's life and you know I'm always right!" said Ginny, "If you don't tell him that you like him, I'll announce it to the whole school that you have a little crush on a certain Slytherin and then what will you do? I think that I'll add in he has blonde hair."

"NO Ginny you can't!!" Hermione pleaded, "You're so evil!"

"I know, what would you do without me?" said Ginny shrugging her shoulders and her big cat's grin before she walked out of the girls dormitory back to whatever she had been doing before. Hermione sat on the couch for another hour before getting up her courage to go look for Draco, she found him in the Great Hall eating lunch.

"Alright Hermione you can do this," she said to herself as she walked over to him, the walk seemed to never end. When she finally got there, she took a deep breath, "Draco I need to speak to you," she said quietly.

"What, EW what do you want?" asked Pansy haughtily.

"Draco can I speak to you?" asked Hermione again, this time a little louder. He turned around and smiled at her, "Sure," he said wiping his mouth. He grabbed her hand and walked with her out of the Great Hall. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Um, I need to tell you something," she said nervously twiddling her fingers. She looked at the ground as someone from the Slytherin table came up to Draco, "Draco, man there's something going on with Pansy, she won't talk to anybody but you!" said the person.

"Ok, wait here, I'll come back and then we can walk down to the lake and you can tell me," he said walking away as she absentmindedly nodded at him.

He ran off with the other Slytherin boy. Draco was gone a long time when Hermione got tired of waiting and decided to see what Pansy was up to, she walked to the Great Hall, she looked in as she saw something that made her heart stop, Draco was kissing Pansy and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. His hands were on Pansy's neck like they had been last night when he had kissed Hermione. Everybody in the Great Hall was quiet as a snogging session was going on, Hermione gasped, everyone heard her as she ran started to run off just as Draco pulled away and saw her face. He saw her run off and it tore at his heart. He called out to her but she was already gone from the doorway of the Great Hall.

Hermione ran crying down the corridor to wherever her feet would lead her, tears blurred her vision but she didn't care because she kept seeing them kissing in her mind. She let her feet guide her. They led her unceremoniously outside to her favorite tree. It seemed she could find it even if she was blind. It was her tree that calmed her, her spot that was hers alone to the world. Hermione collapsed to the ground crying, she hugged her knees and buried her head into her knees.

Back in the Great Hall, Ginny had seen everything, when she saw Hermione walking up to Draco to tell him she had smiled. And then he pulled Hermione out to talk to her, she had smiled. Pansy started to throw a fit because she was losing to a "mudblood" she had smirked, then the Slytherin boy that went out to get Draco, Ginny had stopped smiling, instead she frowned. Then Draco came, running back inside and Pansy had started to kiss him, he made no effort to push her away, he and Pansy were holding each other. Ginny got mad. To top it all off, seeing Hermione's face was definitely not cool.

Ginny saw him call Hermione, Ginny knew that Pansy had forced him to kiss her knowing that Hermione was standing outside in the corridor waiting and she knew full well that Hermione would come to investigate what was happening. Ginny started walking over to the two, she punched Draco in the face and then kicked Pansy to the ground, "You're despicable!" she said to the both of them. "Apologize to Hermione," Ginny said walking away. Draco rubbed his face looking at Ginny with shock.

Draco left the Great Hall rubbing his face giving Pansy a glare as he walked out to the lake knowing that Hermione would be under her favorite tree. She looked cold there crying, "I'm sorry," he said. She just looked up at him and it tore his heart to see her that way. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her, pulled her into his lap as he held her. She just laid there limply as she glared at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her neck, he kissed her head. After holding her for awhile, she got up and gave him his cloak. "There was something I wanted to tell you but I think that it can wait for awhile, right now I need to be alone," she said.

"Ok then come back and talk to me later, I won't be kissing anybody but you," he said looking at her seriously. Draco gave her back his cloak, "So you can be warm," he said walking away. He walked back up to the castle as he ran into a certain redhead who had given him a good punch in the face. He stopped, "You're not going to punch me again are you?" he asked slightly alarmed. She had a good arm.

"Me and you are going to talk about Hermione," she said crossing her arms. It was a just a statement, it was an order.

"Why did you kiss Pansy?" she asked.

"I didn't, I went to see what was wrong because when Pansy throws a tantrum its not fun to watch, so I went to calm her down and then I was going to go right back to Hermione. Honestly do you think that I would choose Pansy over Hermione?" he asked.

"I don't know would you?" she asked.

"HELL NO!!" he bellowed.

"Ok, now since she forced you to kiss her, why didn't you push her away?" she asked.

"Have you seen how big that girl is? Usually when she pins me, I can wriggle free and then kick her off, but she had me in a deadlock. I couldn't move my arms at all, that's why it looked like I was 'enjoying' it, but I was shuddering. My entire body was shuddering," he said gravely.

"Do you love her?" she asked bluntly.

"I…I…I don't know what to say," he said looking down at his feet.

"It's a simple yes or no," she said.

"It's complicated," he said.

"No, it's not!" Ginny exclaimed. He was confused too just Hermione.

"I don't know because I'm so confused, I know that I like her, but," he said.

"Haven't you ever thought that she is just as confused as you are?" Ginny asked.

"No, I haven't," he said looking at her.

"Now stop avoiding the question, do you love her?" she said. He thought on to all the times they had spent together and that when Hermione had beat up Pansy was when he first realized that he liked her, of course he had hid it because he had been in denial, but now he realized there was something more, much more. He looked up at Ginny and said, "Yes I do love her. I don't know why I never realized it, it's been there the whole time."

"You have to tell her," she said walking away.

He stood there for a good five minutes before running off to find Hermione.


	28. Chapter 28: Hermione's Revenge

**Author's Note: Yay!!!! After six months I am finally updating my story! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!!! I really am sorry about not updating sooner, so I hope you will enjoy this chapter. It is the end!**

**I give to you fellow readers chapter 28**

Chapter 28: Hermione's Revenge

The scene in the Great Hall of Pansy and Draco kissing flashed in her mind again as it made her angry. She was done crying and was angry like she had never been before. She was not angry so much at Draco; she realized the source of her anger was toward Pansy. Hermione walked out of the common room to go find the source of her anger.

She looked in the library, the Great Hall, the prefect's bathroom, the 7th floor corridor in case Pansy was hiding, the Owlry, and even the dungeon where she almost got caught prowling by Snape. Hermione was starting to get really frustrated when she realized that she hadn't checked the hospital wing, it made sense that Pansy would be there to complain about her injuries she had gotten when Ginny had kicked her to the ground.

Hermione smiled devilishly at the thought of Pansy falling on her big arse. Hermione went to the hospital wing and saw Pansy whining to Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey. Hermione left because she knew she couldn't do anything about it now so she went back to the Great Hall. About two minutes later Pansy entered looking quite smug. She and Hermione's eyes met and Pansy smirked. Pansy was then distracted by something Goyle was saying and didn't see when Hermione walked across the Great Hall over to her.

"Get up!" said Hermione.

"Why mudblood?" asked Pansy haughtily still not looking at Hermione.

"You heard what I said," said Hermione gritting her teeth. Pansy stood up in a threatening manner holding her wand, "I will not be beat by a mudblood nor will I listen to one! Now go away before I curse you, Draco is mine, not yours!" she said.

"I think that Draco has made it abundantly clear he wants nothing to do with you. I also think that you're forgetting that this _mudblood_ did beat you when you attacked me," said Hermione.

Pansy huffed and shot some kind of spell at Hermione, but she stepped aside easily and hit Pansy in the face. Hard! "Now you know the pain Pansy! Good day!" Hermione said as she stepped over Pansy and went skipping on her way. Pansy was crying and holding her nose. Draco watched the whole scene in awe as he headed out to the locker rooms to change for quidditch practice, that girl was truly something.

Hermione walked outside to her favorite tree and saw the Slytherins' emerging from the castle to go to the locker rooms to change for practice. She looked at the broom shed and remembered the night she had tried to get Draco's broom for revenge. A plot was forming in her mind. Now was the time, she thought, for sweet revenge. This time she wouldn't get caught and she knew how to break off the lock without a crowbar.

Hermione easily got the lock off with no difficulties this time. She looked over her shoulder before shutting the door, "Lumos," she said as her wand lit up the dark broom shed. She rummaged around until she found it, the sleek black broom that belonged to the sex god of Hogwarts. Hermione softened a bit because she realized now that she loved him; so she decided to tweak her evil plan. She grabbed The Viper and another broom and ran out of the shed.

Draco came to get his broom for quidditch practice; he looked glum because he hadn't been able to talk to Hermione at all. He had seen her in the Great Hall when she punched Pansy but she had walked off so quickly and Snape was being demanding that they win the quidditch cup this year. He grabbed his broom and went outside; he kicked off of the ground, soaring into the air. He breathed in deep and took off flying, but then his broom starting shaking and going all over the place.

"Whoa!! What the hell!" he shouted.

People started noticing his broom going all wacko on him and they pointed up to the sky towards him. Just then his broom changed into a teacup, he held the teacup in his hand with a look of shock as he started to fall. He knew he was going to hit the ground and couldn't believe why someone would transfigure his broom. Then he remembered the whole broom shed incident and how that he had figured out it was Hermione and he realized that she had never gotten her revenge on him. As he flew toward the ground, he smiled at the devilishness of her and it made him somewhat irritated, but he loved her more.

He thought he was going to die, his life flashed before him, and all the memories of her and him together flashed through his mind. He pulled his wand out ten feet from the ground and said, "Sonorous." His voice was on loud speaker as he shouted for the whole world to hear, "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" he said. Draco was five feet from the ground when someone from the stands said an incantation and he stopped falling from where he was, he looked toward the stands but couldn't see who it was.

His broom was flying toward him and he slowly climbed onto it. But he couldn't control it at all; it went flying in one direction towards the stands with a trance on the broom. Draco was amazed and looked up as he saw the broom's destination; the woman that he loved. Hermione was standing there looking as beautiful as ever in the blue dress that she had worn the night of their first kiss (and only kiss thus far). He breathed in and held his breath as the broom stopped right in front of her. "I didn't hear what you said as you were falling to your death, Mr. Malfoy," she said smiling mischievously.

He let out his breath and smiled at her, "Oh I think you heard what I said perfectly clear Ms. Granger," he said.

"No I don't think I did," she said.

"So was this your idea for revenge, me plummeting to my death and then you being my savior?" he asked with a cold look on his face as he crossed his arms. All the people in the stands were looking at this scene unfold.

"Mmm, yes, it was, you see I never did get my revenge so instead of you plummeting to your death I thought I would scare you a little," she said, looking as if she was thinking deeply.

"Well my angel, you got me to admit my feelings to the whole world and almost managed my pants to be soaked," he said looking at her.

"Well my darling prince, you never answered my question because honestly I didn't hear what you said," Hermione said smiling at him with her arms crossed and her wand pointed at him.

"Sonorous," he said.

"HELLO MY FELLOW SCHOOL MATES!" Draco's voice boomed out through the stands, everybody in the school was coming out to watch the spectacle of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, "AS YOU ALL KNOW MY NAME IS DRACO MALFOY, I'M A STUDENT IN SLYTHERIN AND THIS GIRL STANDING BEFORE ME IS HERMIONE GRANGER. SHE AND I HAVE BEEN FRIENDS FOR AWHILE NOW AND HAVE GROWN TO RESPECT EACH OTHER GREATLY, BUT THERE IS ONE THING THAT SHE DOES NOT KNOW THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER, YES FOR HER! I NO LONGER THINK OF HER AS A MUDBLOOD, HERMIONE GRANGER IS THE ONE PERSON WHO MADE MY LIFE BETTER AND WORTHWHILE SO TODAY I'M GOING TO TELL HER AND THE WHOLE WORLD! I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!"

Everybody in the stands stood or sat there in shock, nobody moved or said a word, it was dead silence. Professor Dumbledore stood there with his twinkle in his eye even greater as he wiped away a tear of joy, his plan had worked. It was the beginning of something grand and new. Hermione stood there in shock, she had heard what he had said but she didn't think that he was going to announce it the way that he had.

She stood there and smiled as his eyes met hers and she knew his feelings were true, she magicked the broom to come closer and he jumped off. Draco picked her up and they kissed for the entire world to see. She pulled away and said, "Draco there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now too, I love you too."

Draco picked her up and they hugged as he kissed her deeply. Ginny stood up and cheered, soon the whole school was cheering as the couple kissed; even Blaise, Ron, and Harry cheered for their happiness. Draco and Hermione were oblivious to the shouting as they kept right on kissing, picturing their happiness of the future.

A/N: OMG!!! I'm so happy!!!! (tear) This is the end!!! It turned out so much better than I thought it would!!!!! I hope you can all forgive me for not updating sooner. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think. It is a well deserved ending, I think. Yep I'm so excited for this chapter!!! And guess what! I get to graduate soon!!! Woohoo!! Well review please!


End file.
